


Of Happy Coincidences and Fated Connections

by LsGinga



Series: The Bond of the Taurus & the Cancer [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Astrology signs, Childhood Memories, Dianakko Week, F/F, Trigger-verse crossover 1 chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LsGinga/pseuds/LsGinga
Summary: Snippets moments of diakkoweek17 prompts. Diana & Akko met each other at Chariot's show as children. Astrological book, tarrot cards and story-book applications to each snippet moments.Bernadette and Diana. Transition from being at odds with each other to established relationship.Late uploading, because I forgot before now xD.





	1. Of a Mother's Comfort and Believing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So realized I never posted this in archive of our own. So this diakko entry is last year's but since my stories except AU's share the same universe. Will post this year's prompts soon as well. 
> 
> English isn't my first language so sorry if my writing is crap xD.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernadette comforts Diana after she got upset that she wasn't able to bring back her magic again. Bernadette decides to tell Diana about a particular story book her idol Shiny Chariot wrote, alongside other stories to bring a smile back to her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So realized I never posted this in archive of our own. So this diakko entry is last year's but since my stories except AU's share the same universe. Will post this year's prompts soon as well.
> 
> English isn't my first language so sorry if my writing is crap xD.

# Of Happy Coincidences and Fated Connections

### Chapter 1

“There, There Diana, no more crying my little angel” Bernadette soothes Diana while caressing her hair.  
Diana buries herself more into her mother’s neck as her body gently shakes from the sobbing.  
This continues a bit longer until little Diana’s sobs finally calms down, the soothing finally having worked.

Diana lifts her head from her mother’s neck and hair and looks at her mother with tear stained eyes. 

“I’m s-sorry m-mother…….I’m sorry….”  
Diana was just about to start crying again when her mother kisses her on her forehead.  
Bernadette gives her a big hug while speaking words of comfort.

“Diana…..darling….you are amazing and I am very proud of you”

Diana start shaking her head in disagreement, but stays quiet clinging on to her mom.

“Don’t worry about it my little angel, you will get your magic back and even if you don’t I will never love you any less, please know that”  
Bernadette announced while kissing atop Diana’s head.

Diana once again looks at her mom and is much more composed although her puffy red eyes tell the tale of how long she has cried.

“Mother, b-but I’m a Cavendish, I need to get my magic back….or else…”Diana pauses and closes her tiny fists a little tighter on her mother’s shirt. 

“Or else nothing darling, remember more than anything our family motto is affection and that’s regardless if someone has magic or not. On top of that we even have ancestors who were not magically inclined that went off to be amazing individuals, look at Andrew’s father”

Diana shifts away from her mom and gets a scowl on her face “Andrew is insufferable!”

“Diana……be nicer darling…” Bernadette chastises but Diana is determined to continue her point

“B-but I don’t want to be like them I love magic and I want to believe in being able to get my magic, because I don’t like how Andrew and his family views magic, I want the world to feel how lovely magic is! Like the kind that Chariot show made me feel…”

“My little angel has big dreams, doesn’t she?” and the mother reaches over to give her stubborn daughter a big hug and she remembers something when Diana mentioned Chariot’s show and proceeds to let go of Diana for a bit and to grab a book in her night drawer.

“Mother, what’s that?” Diana asks having an inquisitive look on her face.

So Bernadette tells Diana of the book she bought some days back at a store, she wanted to give Diana it, but she was worried about Diana’s deflated nature after not being able to perform magic, but hearing Diana’s concession of Chariot’s show being part of her inspiration for continuing to try to get her magic back, Bernadette thought it was fitting to introduce the story book that Chariot has a hand in writing and considering nothing is heard of chariot anymore, she wanted to cheer Diana up.

The picture book is actually as can be expected tales told through the zodiac signs and the constellations about life, ambition, striving for your dream, motivation, fate, romance and bunch of other stuff told in a lighthearted tone with cute art that can appeal to kids.

Diana had a twinkle in her eyes and so they began reading it together.

The introduction is very vibrant and colorful with an image of the 12 zodiac sign all separated in groups, 4 groups in specific. Air, Water, Earth & Fire.

In the top half of the left page of the book we had the Air Group that had the Gemini, Libra & Aquarius and you can see them animatedly talking with each other and cracking jokes with what appears to be social gathering.

On the bottom half of the left page we had the Fire Group that had the Aries, Leo & Sagittarius. They were in a heated race through rocky terrain and neither of them were backing down.

On the top half of the right page we had the Earth Group that had Taurus, Virgo & Capricorn. They were all in a study group occasionally commenting and helping each other.

Lastly on the bottom half of the right page we had the Water group that had Scorpio, Cancer & Pisces who were all staring at the starry sky lying next to each other on top of blankets and pointing at the night sky.

As we turn the page we get blue/black background with various flecks of stars in the sky and we get the first story.

###### Swimming against the Gigantic Stream of Life to find Your Place

_There was once a tiny red fish that wanted to bring joy and happiness to all the sea creatures and possibly even land creatures out there so it learned how to do magnificent jumps and tricks and even learned the art of bubble making alongside becoming very resourceful with his fins, however the fish community thought it was unnatural. Fish are after all supposed to be in groups and be about community, individuality is not something strongly supported. Apart from that a red fish at best will only be considered as food and wouldn’t be taken seriously by the other sea creatures._

_However Charon, our little fish was ready to prove the world wrong because despite being called a hopeless dreamer he deeply wants that everyone feels free and happy._

_While his previous attempts have not gone the way he wanted them to he believes there has been a huge improvement and he recently caught the attention of Cetus, a renowned talent agent Whale._

_.......his shows have gotten more traction and he will be at the biggest platform yet…………_

_…….Through ups and downs and setbacks Charon has found the drive needed to search for his own place in this world and while his journey might’ve been long and arduous he has reached it because he worked for it and when he got sad or was close to giving up he would find something in his path that helps him along, for example the comforting words of Detty the crab or Delphy the wise Dolphin or even the Columba the Dove, each with them brought their own advice and support that helped pull out the inner fortitude that Charon possessed._

_Life is made of pebbles or rocks even that hinder to flow of your river, but how you decide to overcome and surpass such an obstacle is where you really find yourself and the greatest strength hidden inside you……_

“Mother……can we read the next one?” Diana asks with immense joy, while her face still held signs of having had a sad spell it isn’t quite as obvious as before and Diana’s gentle yet unabashed smile makes Bernadette return a gentle smile back.

“Of course dear” she passes her hand through Diana’s hair and shifts her to sit on her lap with Diana leaning against her chest and Diana re-positions the book and starts on the 2nd story.

“The Scales of dreams and reality” Diana spoke the title of the 2nd story.

_Chris the libra isn’t very happy with the current situation. His kind have long been used as a means to find solace and comfort or to try to strive for their own balance. They take advantage of gnawing insecurity of the community and here we have the likes of Charon traveling in his mobile water tank stage eager to spread the way of love and peace to this world to counteract the bad._

_Chris was supposed to be the most important high libra commissioner and work on the perfect way to enhance happiness and contentment for all and to think a side show accomplished it is an utter joke, Chris swears that everyone is delusional or something, but he can’t deny his curiosity has been peaked so he decides to finally properly see Charon’s show and perhaps maybe get an idea what the commotion and is all about………_

_………Chris had tears coming from each side scale of his. How he could have been so foolish? He had a vision of what he wanted as if that is his dream that is entitled to him and no one else and he didn’t consider the work that had to be put in for that to actually achieve it, but having met Charon and gradually become friends with him and after he had gotten a bit more glimpse into the world and having traveled with Chummy the chameleon & Circi the compass Chris sees what he must do. Right now he can’t think about what he doesn’t have or what he should have, but rather of his hard work, what he has right now and the work and people’s help he will need to work on getting closer to making his dream a reality and who knows perhaps in this journey he might even realize something else he wanted more, perhaps a path he never saw possible until now._

“Ok Diana dear, it’s getting late….” Bernadette announced as she gently took the book from Diana, closed it and put it on the drawer.

“But…..one more mother….please….” Diana tried to execute one of her best puppy dog eyes, but Bernadette would not relent.

“Diana…..” Bernadette said in a slightly amused but admonishing tone.

“Very well mother, but may I ask a question?” Diana asked hesitantly while still laying it on thick with the puppy dog eyes so it was inevitable what the reply would be.

“Of course dear, but only one. It’s getting late” Bernadette answered back with a ghost of a smile on her face. Her daughter’s curiosity has always been insatiable after all.

“Mom why do people use zodiac signs to tell stories, are what they tell about each sign really accurate?” Diana leans in close to her mom, eagerly awaiting her mom’s reply.

Bernadette closes her eyes a bit to think about the best way to answer this question and she remembers a particular moment some years back and the brief discussion with a certain spunky red haired moonlight witch.

“It’s already getting late, but how about one last story? I believe it will have a better answer for that question. Besides I do believe you would be interested in hearing it, it’s about the time I met Chariot, long before she became Shiny Chariot, interested?” Bernadette announces but she didn’t even have to wait that long for a response because Diana exuberantly blurted out

“Yes mother! Please do, I would love to and how did you meet her? How was she? And-”

Bernadette waved her hand as a means to silence Diana and to command attention “Ok little one, this happened a few years back, quite a bit before Shiny Chariot even graced the stage……”

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

It was a hectic day. Bernadette Cavendish has been called in to be one of the Judges for the Samhain festival. Mostly due to previous judge having cancelled last minute so Holbrooke called in a favor. Bernadette graduated from Luna Nova a few years back, but it feels nostalgic to be back here. A lot has happened since, the unfortunate and bizarre capsizing of the ship that Daryl and Bernadette’s parents were in left the Cavendish without a leader and luckily or unluckily whichever way you prefer to view it, a few months after their death was the Venusian Eclipse.

Strangely enough father was always the prepared man and left in the will that I would be the head of Cavendish house, despite Daryl’s seniority over me, which did even less wonders in closing the chasm of differences and tension between my sister and I.

Going down that train of thought is saddening though and rather not have my mood dampened, considering the lovely show I saw this evening. 

I saw a wonderful and surprising performance from a boisterous witch that came out of practically nowhere in the crowd’s general opinion and stole the show, literally by the display of transformation and showmanship magic, it filled my heart with so much joy and wonder and made me call back to the uncomplicated love and fascination I used to exude when I was younger, sadly things in later life often become a habit or obligation and the true magic fades away a bit, but this reignited it a bit.

I had stayed and took a bit to drink, not too much given my weak constitution but even that was too much it would seem as I felt woozy and weak, Holbrooke immediately assigned me to the nurse and a room to stay the night, seeing the time it would be much too late to travel back in my condition anyway.

I conceded and went to rest. However I only slept a bit and when I woke up, it was still much too early as I saw the clock read a bit past 5 am. I was restless though and decided to take a walk. On the plus side muscle memory is truly a wonderful thing you realize all over again in these instances, while it has been a few turbulent and trying years adjusting to being head of the Cavendish too young, meeting my husband, delivering a beautiful baby girl, becoming a widow all too quickly and having most likely a limited amount of time still left to see my baby grow up, my body and mind instinctively remember all the twists, turns, nook and crannies. It was when I was actually nearing a more open space though that I halt because I see two figures in the courtyard. They are sitting on the bench talking although their proximity to each other seems to suggest they are fairly close.

One of them stands up and twirls around and I notice it immediately, the long white robe and the white hat with the horns on the side, that’s the engaging and energetic red haired moon light witch from earlier today, well yesterday now technically.

She seems to be fairly happy as she lets out another performance in front of a- from what I can tell- purple haired girl. 

Of course this draws the attention of a shadow nearby on the opposite side of the courtyard and they run to hide, as do I.

How silly though, I always helped patrol back then and I’m an adult now, I have no reason to hide, but I have to admit it’s probably being back in this school, takes me back.

After the coast was clear and the patrol went the other direction the two girls came out and I moved closer so I can hear them talking, I can’t help but feel wrong about this, but something about the moonlight witch this year and the feeling her performance awoke in me after a long time made me curious to know more about her.

I was still too much out of ear shot to hear anything clearly, but seeing by the red haired ones flustered state I would say she was just teased and the purple haired one proceeds to give the moonlight witch a hug which in turn she greedily accepts and the hug lasts for quite a bit longer than platonic hug time constitutes, but perhaps I’m out of the loop with teenagers nowadays as to what constitutes the normal length for those. The purple haired girl proceeds to leave. 

The red haired girl is sulking now and I feel compelled to go to her, but she abruptly jumps up from her seated position on the stone bench and conjures up a constellation chart, this is highly impressive and clearly she has an affinity for astrology to conjure up something to this extent.

She seems to be pulling up two signs in particular a libra and a pisces.

Curious.

As I move to go a bit closer but still trying to not arouse suspicion I step on branch and she notices me and immediately jumps. 

“I’m sorry, please don’t give me detention, I just got out of a one month scrubbing the toilets a month ago, I would prefer to not have to repeat that again.” she eyed me pleadingly while having her hands clasped together in front of her face hoping I don’t reprimand.

I start laughing. This completely catches her off-guard.

“Rest assured little moon light witch I truly am not here to punish you, I’ll have you know I’m sneaking about as well” Bernadette answered while extending her hand to greet the girl “ Bernadette Cavendish, pleasure to meet your acquaintance that was a lovely performance you put on I was quite enchanted with it”

Chariot’s eyes visibly widen and then she enthusiastically starts shaking Bernadette’s hands “Ahh my name is Chariot du Nord, nice to meet you. A pleasure to meet the head of the Cavendish family, you were one of the judges right? Thank you for liking the show I’m glad to hear that and ….”

Bernadette notices the girl is quite chipper and just keeps rambling on excitedly, (what an energetic and charismatic girl).

“Miss Cavendish…..” chariot waves her hands in front of her face and Bernadette jumps back a bit “Ahh… I’m sorry I didn’t mean to surprise you, I was just wondering what you were still doing at Luna Nova since I’m aware most judges or spectators tend to leave after, but you were staring off so I wasn’t sure if you heard me, sorry for rambling, I’m still a bit giddy about winning as moon light witch and all…..” she trails off while sheepishly putting her fingers together while fidgeting.

Bernadette smiled “Ooh don’t worry it’s quite alright and very much understandable I remember being moonlight witch my first year in Luna Nova it’s a wonderful feeling so completely understandable. Also to answer your question, I was feeling a bit under the weather after due to my weak constitution, but I’m feeling a lot better now. I would like to ask you the same thing though you were practicing some magnificent astrology magic there is there any specific reason now?"

Chariot’s face blushes beat red “a-ah….well you see I…..” she doesn’t quite know what to answer so I decide to tease a bit suspecting a more than platonic inkling from the purple haired girl and chariot. It’s an all-girls school after all so those kind of relationships are hardly a surprise, even though romantically speaking I’m more inclined to males myself, but everyone has their preferences and love is something that shouldn't be limited by gender match-ups. Rather it should be based on how that person makes you feel. 

“Could it have anything to do with the libra and piscis signs?”

Chariot’s mouth as agape and she appears to open her mouth to speak however I decided to go for the overkill.

“or was it perhaps connected to the purple haired girl that left earlier?”

And there it was the deer caught in the head lights look. Ah, perhaps I did go too far.

“I’m sorry if I’m prying too much….”

“No, no, it’s just ….uhm….ok….so….I was wondering about the zodiac signs and what they meant and what they actually mean for each person like do they accurately predict someone’s fate or personality or are compatibility between signs a certain thing or what can you do to guarantee a lasting bond…..I’m just a bit conflicted right now and sorry again for rambling……” Chariot was fidgeting and she didn’t even once look up from the ground.

“I don’t believe in certain are absolutely accurate, I’m unsure of why you pulled up specifically a libra and a pisces but I’m assuming it might have to do with your purple haired friend, but seeing as it makes you uncomfortable I will not comment further although keep in mind that nothing changes, develops or maintains unless of your consistent and hard effort to work on it. Whether it’s a lasting bond with this girl or it’s your dreams, because after all one imagines their dreams, but reality is what becomes of your hard earned effort to achieve your goals and perhaps it’s not the same as your dream initially was, but the growth that has overcome you in that time and the end point that you have reached might be exactly what you needed as oppose to what you initially wanted. Life is filled with inconsistencies and forking roads so as long as you’re doing your best and constantly striving for the best version of yourself, I believe it will work out.” Bernadette approaches the girl and put a hand on Chariot and smiles.

“Concerning the zodiac signs I don’t believe they are wrong as guides, because people have faith in various things that keeps them going or that inspires and astrology is an old craft that has been used for many years, you should neither revere it as perfect guide or tool nor dismiss it as too irregular. Rather take with it what you will and let it inspire you then do something with that inspiration to make your desires a reality. I’m sorry I’m afraid I’m the one that talked too long this time” Bernadette smiled apologetically while taking her arms off of Chariot’s shoulder.

Chariot proceeds to hug Bernadette. Bernadette is caught off guard.

“-thank you” was the muffled reply of Chariot and she pulled away quickly after “I’m sorry for the sudden hug”

“No, no it’s fine, surprising but pleasant nonetheless. Tell me chariot what makes you fascinated in astrology?”

“The possibilities, and also I want to understand all the various zodiac signs and harmony between them because I want to understand how to make as many people as possible happy. I want to perform with zodiac sign animals and various other transformation magic because I believe the wonder and joy of seeing these creatures can be stronger than disagreements or dispute between human beings, it’s something more universal at least in my eyes. At least that’s just a sentiment of mine, but I’m aware how silly my dream may seem to some…..even so! I have to try” Chariot while slightly hesitant she had a certain spark in her eyes I couldn’t help but admire. She was rocking on the ball of her foot awaiting my reply.

“It is an awfully ambitious dream, your determination reminds me of my little daughter, Diana. So driven and hard-working for a 3 year old” Bernadette smiles fondly thinking of her little girl “That said I believe your intentions aren’t wrong, but remember strive for your own happiness before you worry for others or the world.”

Chariot smiles. “Ok I will work on it”

“Headmistress Holbrooke I believe I saw someone in the courtyard.” Can be heard faraway in booming voice. One of the fearie patrols no doubt from earlier.

Chariot looks anxious at me I tell her to go back to her dorm I will intercept them. She mouths thank you and storms back to her dorm.

“Hello headmistress Holbrooke. Good morning, and sorry for walking around and giving the patrol trouble”

“Ooh my, Bernadette I wasn’t expecting you up so early! Good Morning and no don’t worry”

The fearie patrol started saying he swear he saw someone else, but Bernadette says she might’ve caught a glimpse of something but it was too dark to identify and so the matter was laid to rest.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

“Ok Diana to bed young lady” Bernadette motioned for Diana to get off the bed.

Diana doesn’t budge. “Mother about the meanings and bonds do you believe they might be true if you want them to be?”

“Is this about the story book? Or something else?” it would seem there is something Bernadette is missing from this story.

“Something else, mother remember when we got separated after the chariot show?”

Of course I did. I had a particular bad fainting spell after the show while we were walking away from the crowd and I got separated from Diana I was terrified before I blacked out, the trip in particular had been exhausting. Luckily I did have Anne and another butler with me Anne stayed with me while Joseph, the butler went to search for Diana. Did something bad happen that Diana didn’t tell her about, Diana saw her mother’s distressed face and put her tiny hand on top of her mother

“Don’t worry mom nothing bad happened, I promise.”

Bernadette visibly relaxed.

“You see when I got lost and swept along the crowd I met another little girl, she had brown hair and was also separated from her parents because of the crowd. I thought we should continue waiting and she wanted to keep on moving to find them we kept arguing but when we noticed some people kept on staring we went into the crowd in search of either one of our parents but then an elder lady from one of the stands called out to us, she was a bit creepy-”

“Diana I thought you told me nothing-”

“Let me finish, please mother” Diana pouted.

“Very well, I will not comment until the end” Bernadette relented.

“So she ended up having magic cards or the ones that tell fortune. I thought it would be best to move away from her but the little girl decided it would be cool so we went closer. I told her we had no money on us, but the elder lady said this one was free of charge and conjured up our zodiac cards along with a card about our bond or something saying we will have a lifelong bond. It was then we decided to keep searching and the little girl had a few dollars in her pockets and we both got one cotton candy to share and we decided to go closer to where the stand was for the show now that there were less people. It was in the process of walking there that the brown haired girl said to exchange the card about our zodiac sign and if the life long bond fortune is right we’ll meet again and exchange it back I was going to say I don’t live there so the chance of meeting again is not very likely but she handed me her card and I felt inclined to give her mine it was then that Joseph made it through the people still around there and the same time the girl’s mother showed up and pulled her away. Wait let me go get the card mother.” Diana was out of breath but even so the young Cavendish girl dashes to her room and comes back after a bit and eagerly shows me the cancer zodiac sign from the girl diana exchanged and I was shocked to notice the card that Diana got.

That’s curious.

_“Bernadette let’s get out of here, this place is bogus!” Daryl came out huffing. The old lady comes outside and announces my sister forgot to pay, so I paid her part. The old lady grabs my arm and says she want to do a reading for me for free. I told her I’m not particularly interested in these things she asks please and I decide to humor her. She pulls a few different cards, but one particular that she tells me is the one that looks like the one that Diana got and she even has her insignia because she told me about it at the end._

“Diana dear, did you catch the little girl’s name?”

“Uhm no” Diana has a very embarrassed expression “I forgot to introduce mine as well, her English was a bit hard to understand as well and I was being dragged most of the time we barely had any time to catch our breaths……”Diana seemed a bit put-off by being reminded of that.

How unusual to have Diana so out of her element, that’s so unlike her so I started chuckling.

“Mother….why are you laughing” Diana was baffled and a bit annoyed.

“There, there darling I’m sure you will meet this person again, she clearly made an impression on you and sounds like this elder lady might’ve been the same person your mommy met some time back”

Diana was surprised. “Did her predictions for you come true then mother?”

“Some of them did or actually I should say the ones that truly matter did and that’s all that counts in my eyes. Like having my beautiful daughter filled with ambition and endless curiosity that is still awake past her curfew. Now let me take you to your room darling no more time for stories I’m afraid, straight to bed.”

“But-”

“No buts Diana. Rest assured though I will be beside you till you fall asleep.”

Diana got out of bed and gently tugged my hand and I went back to her room and tucked her in. Bernadette kept petting her hair and before she drifted off to sleep she mumbled ‘I love you mother’. Bernadette said ‘I love you too my little angel’.

One last thought entered Bernadette’s head. That card that was given to Diana was the same one that she was given moments before she met Richard, her now deceased ex-husband. The card did not strictly refer to lovers although it was the more common connotation. She decided she didn’t mind either one to be fair. She’s aware she won’t be able to see Diana grow up into an adult and this small comfort that Diana might have someone that cares for her hopefully as much as Richard cares for her calms her somewhat and despite how many more years she wished she had with Richard she appreciates the time they did have.

Stars don’t dictate all or sometimes even not much at all, but completely underestimating the lucky coincidences and the unusual way fate tends to work seems foolhardy.

Bernadette gives her daughter a kiss on the top of her head and closes the door, only leaving a small night light to leave the room with a bit of brightness while her little angel slumbers.

She grabs the cancer card and other card given to Diana. Very curious indeed.

She wishes she could meet this little girl that already has the power to drag around her strong-willed daughter, but she supposes just like she told chariot as long as she works hard she could do it, after all her becoming a tree like all the other Cavendish head of house is a given, she would like a nice open field if she’s honest, but right now she wants to live for as much as she can, she will worry about being able to catch a glimpse of this energetic girl later in whichever form she might be, after all working hard and affection are two things that come best to her. She’s a proud Cavendish after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the amount of works I have to read around dianakkoweek. Thank you all you lovely creators out there. Also the fanarts are amazing, makes me wish I can draw something more than stick figures xD.


	2. Of Conflicting Emotions and Re-evaluations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana finds Atsuko Kagari an enigma that gives her so many ranges of emotions, she doesn't know what to make of all of it. Although perhaps a particular late nigth wandering and an old story book might help her come to terms with some of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So realized I never posted this in archive of our own. So this diakko entry is last year's but since my stories except AU's share the same universe. Will post this year's prompts soon as well.
> 
> English isn't my first language so sorry if my writing is crap xD.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

Diana’s emotions were all over the place. She can’t even remember the last time she was like this.

Perhaps when her mother died, but that was more an overpowering sadness than anything else.

She can’t even remember her father’s death since he died when she was only 2 so she doesn’t remember anything about him except stories her mom used to tell, so although sad she’s not sure how she feels about her father, a tinge of sadness that she could not meet him at an age she can actually remember, but life isn’t always so fortunate for some at times.

In any case these feelings are decidedly different after all.

These flurry of emotions started ever since that rambunctious girl Atsuko Kagari or Akko as she prefers people to call her, came to Luna Nova. Every clash with that girl managed to unravel her a bit and she was not used to being caught out of her element and the girl’s attitude towards tradition and academia, grades and her overall manners left much to be desired.

Yet instances like the Jennifer Tree memorial and just recently the Samhain festival and the amazing show akko did, made Diana force to really look at her and Akko asked her at Samhain festival herself to look at her.

It’s even the smaller stuff she manages to do that sometimes catches her off-guard but she can’t help but still be so irate that someone would go about saying they’re a chariot fan yet still be so sloppy with grades and her practical magic, yes she gets it Akko did not come from a magical family and perhaps she’s being too severe, but she can’t help but feel uncomfortable somehow.

This feeling only exacerbated further a 2 weeks before the Samhain festival.

_Akko was running around the hall and bumped into her. Of course as her job she reprimands Akko for being so reckless and not being allowed to run through the halls.  
Akko says sorry and that it won’t happen again. Like I believe that._

_However I decided to help her pick up the scattered cards after she bumped into me, coincidentally Hannah & Barbara were in the library because they haven’t properly finished one of their essays, so I left them to their own devices while I decided to maybe check out more about the Arcturus words._

_I was helping Akko put them all in in a small box of sorts. I froze though when I was holding one card in specific. It was a Taurus card I had a nagging feeling that I knew this card. Akko noticed the card that I’m holding and told me to give it to her since she puts that particular card in another compartment, but it must’ve gotten mixed up with her chariot card. She grabs another small card compartment and takes out the very card I have a copy of. Oh god no don’t tell me…._

_So I ask Akko where she got the cards from she answered at a chariot show some years back and she said she exchanged her cancer sign with the girl’s Taurus one. Oh please no._

_So I got up and akko looked confused I announced I had something urgent to attend and did not have time to waste here. Akko’s expression went from confused to irate and told me to ‘go ahead, I don't need your help anyway’._

_So I stormed off._

Oh goodness that was rude.

However memories of being dragged around by an energetic brown haired girl and how frazzled she left me came rushing back to me. Why didn’t I say something? Actually stronger even why did I forget? I can’t help but feel conflicted by all this. Annoyed that Akko still has such a huge effect in making me lose face and throw me off guard and surprise me every time and also angry at my current self to have not remembered such an unabashed promise not only to my mother to the keep the card on me just in case I meet that brown haired girl again, but also to myself when I was small and pondered from time to time in which grand way we would meet.

I’m unsure how to feel. Why her? I was wondering and yet I admit it makes so much sense because of our shared idol and why I even have such a fascination in her.

I can’t calm down and I start pacing around my room, luckily Hannah & Barbara are fast asleep and have a bookcase separating my bed with them.

I still can’t calm down, actually I’m getting more agitated. Akko’s magic while sloppy has an undeniable charm. A certain charm that is unmistakably closer to Chariot’s than my more polished magic ever is. That grates me. Is this arrogance? Or jealousy? Most likely, or maybe it’s my Cavendish pride, but I can’t help but feel there’s something else behind this, was it how much I’m denying my past admiration for Chariot or that magic has become more of a necessity than pure joy? Perhaps, but such an occurrence was inevitable. I have to be an upstanding and strong Cavendish member, because we have a rich tradition to uphold and the expectations of everyone, I have to meet them no matter what. I don’t regret being a proud Cavendish, but it’s the gnawing feeling that maybe I could’ve done more to maintain bo- no that’s silly such a thing is impossible. 

So I decide to go for a walk to perhaps cool off. It was quiet until I arrive near the courtyard and saw a few silhouettes. I was tempted to give them a scolding, but not having patrol uniform meant that I was also breaking curfew, but I wanted to head their anyway to see who was up and about after midnight like me.

“So bet you wanted to do such an amazing show too huh Amanda” I can hear undoubtedly Akko's voice.

“Neh I’m more about acrobatics myself and besides if I do something it’s going to be something so grand no one will even think to mimic it” Amanda boasted right back.

“I agree with Amanda in regards to that, you have to do something that goes in line with who you are and what you want to convey to the world and that varies per person”

“Hmm I suppose you’re right, that’s what you said at the Night Fall event as well right Lotte?”

Lotte didn’t say anything but I assumed she nodded from what I can make out.

“Anyway Akko let’s go to sleep, before Diana or some out prissy patrol sees us here I don’t want detention no more after the last one”

Prissy?! The nerve of O’Neil. I wish I was patrolling now.

Although I confess despite how irate Akko makes me and how bad I feel about wanting the vision of Akko leaving Luna Nova to come true I also don’t want it to and I can’t concretely explain it. Besides I feel it was unfortunate that Akko was disqualified for the running of moonlight witch and she deserves to celebrate with her friends. A pang. Why? Do I somehow wish I was friends with Akko as well?

Team red & green bid each other good night and head to their respective dorms, I hide a bit more behind a pillar so I go completely unnoticed.

What Lotte and Miss O’neil said about being just them though rings true, I decide I know what might help. So I head back to my room after the coast is clear.

I go to my bookshelf and push away a few books from the front and hidden there’s a storybook.

One I wasn’t able to touch for 6 years, ever since my mother died really. I had only been 9 at the time and she was the one encouraging me to not let go of stuff I love, no matter how much people called me out on it.

I had not kept up on that particular sentiment and I’m sorry mom. I’m not sure if I can change to who I was before, I am who I am now, but I think it’s finally time to touch this story book again.

I remember the 3rd story probably being helpful to my dilemma so I went to take a shower and changed into my Pj’s and finally went to my bed, I grabbed the book and started.

_The Virgo that learned the meaning of something only she can do_

_There was once a virgo called Lyza, she was helpful and attentive but lately she was feeling a bit jealous or inadequate if you will…_

Diana closed the book. Honestly the stories always had a nice feeling with them and this in particular was relevant and a cautionary tale of her very own fixation on Akko Kagari and the comparison to Chariot’s magic and while it did abated those feelings a bit it still couldn’t disappear completely, but certainly enough for her to get some shut-eyes.

One thing that not all people realize is that sometimes dreams are your most honest part of yourself. Diana was having one such dream.

_“Diana come on! We have to make it on time for the Chariot show” as they both went about scuffling and putting the cards away having just played a few games._

_They had gotten ice cream from their parents earlier before they started playing some chariot cards. Their parent aren’t sitting too far away and they notice Akko frantically waving._

_“It’s time!” she announces in a boisterous voice and so Diana gets dragged again by this energetic girl, while the first few play dates she was annoyed by it, she can’t say she minds it at all._

_So instead she gets a spring in her step and put her hands in Akko’s. Akko gives her a mega-watt grin all the while they start practically running to get to where the show is held._

_Their parents warn them to slow down and so they relent but that doesn’t take away their pure happiness of being in each other’s company, the fun play date they had or the utter joy of going to see another chariot show._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the amount of works I have to read around dianakkoweek. Thank you all you lovely creators out there. Also the fanarts are amazing, makes me wish I can draw something more than stick figures xD.


	3. Of Contemplations and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana has late night contemplation of Akko and is still high on the event of the Venusian Eclipse. She is starting to come to terms with her not-so platonic feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So realized I never posted this in archive of our own. So this diakko entry is last year's but since my stories except AU's share the same universe. Will post this year's prompts soon as well.
> 
> English isn't my first language so sorry if my writing is crap xD.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

A lot has happened and as always as is the norm recently Akko played a big part in it.

She couldn’t believe it. She’s staring at familiar ceiling of the Cavendish manor. She’s in her bed.

Certainly the last few days or so have been awfully eventful.

Good news is that it would seem her aunt Daryl will at least try to maintain the Cavendish house before I can take over in the next Venusian eclipse hopefully.

Weird as it is despite how I was willing to toss Luna Nova and everything else away for the Cavendish house and I still have much pride in it, don’t mistake. I am happier that I get to go back to Luna Nova, to the teachers, my dorm, Hannah & Barbara, the library and the striving for knowledge, but I would be lying if didn’t admit that I’m glad to go back to Akko. I have to tell her soon about us having met briefly before in that chariot show.

However that brings more knots in my stomach.

It felt really nice having her pressed against me on the broom and having her hold my hand and how she earnestly supported and believed in me made my heart soar. At first I would just chuck it up to the adrenaline, but if I’m totally frank there has always been something more, the way she affects me so is beyond anything I have ever felt.

Mom used to tease me after I told her about the story of meeting Akko at the chariot show that she would be a very special person for me, she never specified the word friends in those scarce instances.

It wasn’t until just an hour ago that I managed to apparently unseal a hidden letter of my mom with a card identical to mine, but I still have mine in my drawer.

She was brief, I got teary-eyed when she started the letter by saying she is proud of me and loves me. I truly miss my mother.

She proceeds to tell me that the same card by the same old lady was giving to her moments before she met my dad. She says the card does not have to signify a romantic bond, but I shouldn’t reject it if it does lead to that and so mother goes on to tell the story she omitted when she told me how she and dad got together.

She apparently was bogged down with just having taken on the responsibilities of being the Cavendish head and had left luna nova a few months prior, not even having finished her 2nd year. She was antagonized by her rightfully bitter sister and she wasn’t particularly happy with this arrangement either. However responsibilities are something you cannot avoid.

My father’s courting was an inconvenience to her and she kept rejecting him at every chance but my dad persisted until a particularly horrible event occurred and they were put in a perilous situation. So months after my dad persisted my mom finally relented, realizing that living with my father would be too much to bear and both of them would try their best to make it work.

And work it did, although it was only a short few years, they were one of the happiest years she had, barring when she was raising me of course.

She mentions in this letter- which by the date it seems was written a few months before her death- that she would love to meet this girl in the future, but since she can’t meet her in her state she will conform herself with giving her daughter a healthy piece of advice.

Every good relationship starts with a solid foundation of friendship so start with that instead and nurture it.

Don’t let this important person go once you find them, and enjoy as much time as possible with them and most importantly be honest about your feelings, hiding them or putting duty above love should be considered but it’s not always the right action. Happiness is an extremely lovely feeling, and being around a person that naturally gives you that feeling is worth keeping around.

She mentions how happy she was to have me in her life and thanks me for having been her daughter.

I start crying, it would seem there won’t ever be an end of letters mom has for me.

One year after her passing, she told anne to give me a letter that helped me a lot in coming to terms and accepting what had happened, time having made that easier of course, alongside the love and care the staff of Cavendish manor gave me.

When I was 14 or so Anne gave me a letter when I had decided to strictly only study things necessary to be a proper Cavendish, I felt guilty otherwise.

Anne gave me the letter of my mom telling me to pursue my desires and dreams, don’t leave them just be dreams, instead turn them into reality. And so a few months after having finished up a few preparations and training I decided to enroll in Luna Nova.

And now this.

Personally I have to admit I am conflicted. Or perhaps denial and quite embarrassed as well. Getting love or friendship advice from a deceased mother feels surreal in a way.

My flustered state comes from the story of having decided to read the 5th story in the story book.

###### For the wonderful changing nature of relationships of one wild crab and a stubborn Taurus & the mingling of the old and new.

_Aria the Crab & Denis the Taurus could not see eye to eye. This standoff has been going on ever since they were both young. Sometimes it’s for something silly, sometimes it got way over blown, but mostly it’s because the crab doesn’t care for the antiquated fashion in which Taurus does things and Taurus feels appalled at the lack of consideration that Crab has for tradition……_

_.......And so from rivals a budding friendship emerged after a perilous obstacle made them overcome their differences and work together. Their seemingly clashing personalities actually ended up being perfect complements to each other and after the many fights against those that were searching for trouble and just being in each other’s presence they realized how alike they truly are and perhaps something more begins to form._

_After much hesitation, misconceptions and finally fear of breaking this lovely friendship was overcome, something more lovely was given a chance to bloom. As unlikely as this pairing might seem to others, it all made sense once you get to know this couple, they were like two peas in a pod._

_The signs of the flowing, ever moving water went perfect together after all with the unmovable and grounded earth signs._

_Communication is key in any bond though, not only romantic ones and remember whether you have polar opposite views, intersection is almost always reachable as long as you care enough to open yourself to others, especially those who have earned your trust and respect._

I ended up mumbling ‘this story is like Akko and I’ and I’m not sure if it’s the feeling I said it with, but my mother’s letter appeared just then.

Honestly I wonder if Chariot could predict the future or something or if it’s just some crazy coincidence but I almost want to laugh at how applicable these story book passages of the story book has been to me.

I would love to ask professor Ursula what was her inspiration, but I suppose she wants to keep it a secret for a reason, I can only hope she does it before Akko finds out because that will be quite the surprise for Akko, especially having had her idol teaching her the whole time. However it isn't my place to out the professor like that. 

To be fair I suppose part of not confronting her also has to do with having to come to term with not only completely embracing my past but reconciling professor Ursula with Chariot and I haven’t even had extra classes with her, I can only imagine the turmoil akko might feel.

There I go again thinking about her. I’m unsure whether I want to label these particular thoughts, at least not yet, and very much less tell her about any of this.

Besides now that I’m going back to school I have to make sure to ask Professor Ursula about Croix and the accumulation of energy I have been sensing. I’m getting anxious about it if I’m honest. Also I felt horrible for the state I left Hannah & Barbara in.

Which reminds me I hope they finished their potion successfully since it was a week-long one they were getting a bit antsy that it didn’t turn the appropriate color yet. Of course I proceeded to tell them the 4th story in the book about “The hotheaded Leo & Aries & their lesson in patience and earnestness”. 

They were shocked that I was that open with them, and even more so that I had a storybook. Of course I was getting sentimental because shortly after having given them encouragement I told them I had to leave luna nova. That was two days ago, the potion should be done by tomorrow.

My thought have been jumbled up. I stare at my clock and it reads 4 am. I have been too high on adrenaline ever since all of the trail thing has happened, having Akko come help me was a pleasant surprise and riding the shiny volley with her was exhilarating. More than the action itself I wonder if it’s the person with me in those events that made it all the more amplified.

I went from wanting to get away from Akko to not being able to imagine Luna Nova without her constant presence.

Which is the reason that while I don’t read the 4th story of Chariot’s story book, Believing Astral hearts all that often, mostly because my upbringing has long since thought me patience, it’s groomed in me, but I have to say matters concerning akko makes me impatient at times.

Case in point, my prediction of akko leaving luna nova. Her coming here to bring me back isn’t it, because when it occurred she was covered in snow all around her, without any layer of clothes for protection and I admit that when I said she would leave luna nova I was surprised by the scene even more so I could swear it was my worried voice that announced ‘akko’ right before the vision ended.

This makes me want to go right there to that room and make sure akko is alright even though it’s only been a little less than 2 hours that I last saw her when we came back from the trail.

Goodness whatever this is, I have it bad.

I decide to go anyway because I wouldn’t be able to sleep being this restless, honestly the chaos of emotions this girl does to me....

Heading there I noticed someone standing in front of Akko’s door. Hesitating whether to knock or not.

Of course it would be him.

I could just let him go and knock or just turn around right now and forgot this venture completely.

Andrew spots me. Ahh I suppose one of them is ruled out. His eyes widen and he walks away briskly.

This is perfect now I can knock, but that’s not what I ended up doing.

I chased after Andrew. Why? I’m not sure if I’m honest. I do have an inkling but right now interrogating Andrew seems much more immediate.

I catch up enough to him he turns around and glares at me.

“What were you doing so late at Akko’s room door” I cut through the tension.

Andrew puts on a scowl and answers coldly “I could ask you the same thing Diana”.

“This is my house Andrew. However you're visiting a girl so late....didn't think you were such a deviant”

Andrew has a smug expression “I am not, but with that reasoning wouldn't you be one too?”

What. This annoys me. This is ludicrous.

“Absolutely not” I answered bluntly back I will not let this jerk get to me.

Andrew smirks. That ass. No I have to wipe that expression off.

“Were you planning to confess to Akko?” 

Diana saw Andrew mildly recoil back at what she said, but then his smirk was back. What.

“Were you Diana? Good for you”

Diana was flabbergasted. How dare he. When was he ever this cheeky. She wants cold, distant indifferent Andrew back, this was horrible.

“I was asking you! Answer the question and stop being so deflective.”

Andrew’s smugness got even worse. I lost this bout after all having lost my composure.

“Not sure”. He proceeded to put smooth out his silk pajama shirt. His smug expression is still there. What.

“Diana I confess I am rather enchanted with miss Kagari, she’s quite entertaining after all-”

“She’s not a side show! You can’t even begin to comprehend what makes Akko so enchanting and amazing Andrew!”

His smug expression is gone. Good. Wait is that a genuine smile. I prefer the smirk or smugness. Abort.

“Clearly Diana, you have known her for longer after all and she has come all the way from luna nova, mostly on foot to talk some sense into you. It for that reason I confess that any budding non-platonic feelings I might be feeling for miss Kagari, pales in comparison to whatever connection or bond you two possess.”

Andrew was awaiting my response but I was in shock. Akko did come all the way here, but that wonderful idiot would’ve done it for anyone she considered a friend or a rival in my case, so what makes it special. Also this smugness personified in front of me here had feelings for her. I was just processing everything, but Andrew isn’t done yet.

“Diana while I believe Akko would do it for anyone she holds dear whether romantic or not, she seems to have less than an amicable bond with you and yet she did it anyway-”

“She considers me her rival that is all”

Yes this feels best. My heart feels as if it's bursting from my chest, this is just too much to take in one day and that excludes everything else that is occurring with Ursula’s hidden identity, whatever professor croix is planning and just luna nova studies in general. It’s all just too much.

“I see, I suppose you will be opting for denial then. Rest assured I will not be pursuing Akko. However given Akko’s nature and how enchanting she is I see no reason to keep her waiting too long. I might rethink then to rescind my declaration of not pursuing her in a few months if you still haven’t made a move”

I glared at him. He won and he knows it.

“Good night Diana”

“Good night, Andrew”

I swear it’s a miracle if we ever really become friends, we’re barely civil in most cases.

I’m too flustered to visit Akko now and I know that what Andrew said wasn’t untrue, it’s just I’m unsure if I’m ready to confront all of that yet.

As I let out a deep sigh, I brush my teeth once more and I put my story book in my drawer.

I finally decide to go to sleep. Until I heard a knock. If it’s Andrew I swear I will give that guy hell.

I swing the door open a little harder than necessary. I’m sure my face might’ve been cranky.

“Ahh…I’m sorry Diana going back to my room. Sorry for bugging you….” Akko with an old Pajama of mine that looks absolutely adorable on her however she was just walking away when I grabbed her hand, perhaps a little more forceful than necessary. She winced. Ahh.....snap.

“I’m sorry, no it’s not a problem, you just caught me by surprise, come in”.

After reassuring akko that it was fine we sat on the couch and she started talking about how amazing that felt, the trail, flying, everything and she’s glad she got to know me more and how she’s excited to get all the words, but she wants them all already and it’s annoying having to wait to discover all. I decided to recount her the 4th story from the story book from memory, since I was yet not ready to reveal my adoration of Chariot, because that will surely mean I have to confront a lot of other stuff I'm not quite ready to yet. She’s completely enthralled she didn’t know it. Which I found odd since she said she owned every single chariot merchandise, which means mom was not kidding when she said this story book had limited and European only release and got recalled. Wonder what the story behind that would be. 

After that we kept talking about school and eventually we fell asleep on the coach while leaning on each other.

It is in this state that Anna found us way past the hour I was supposed to be awake and we quickly pulled apart, both of us having a visible flush in our faces.

We got ready and I got the wonderful support of my staff and I was back to luna nova, this time with a passenger.

A very smug and cheeky passenger that completely teased me all the way through. So much so that I threatened to drop her. Although I never really would have. We made it in fairly good journey time at Luna Nova.

I get stormed with double hugs and crying faces of Hannah and Barbara. I missed them. Apparently my face is still flushed after the ride.

Personally I’m still unsure if my flushed face all the way through was because akko saw a vulnerable side I barely show to anyone or because it was just being in such close proximity of her that made my heart nearly jump out of my chest. Either way I was happy, oh so very happy. For now though I will follow my mother’s advice, building a strong foundation of friendship. Maybe one day our relationship will develop like the crab and the Taurus, but that’s for the future me to ponder. For now I’m content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the amount of works I have to read around dianakkoweek. Thank you all you lovely creators out there. Also the fanarts are amazing, makes me wish I can draw something more than stick figures xD.


	4. Of Honesty and Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes places after the missile crisis. Akko confronts Diana of why she hasn't been honest much earlier about having known each other at the Chariot show years back. A much needed heart to heart is had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So realized I never posted this in archive of our own. So this diakko entry is last year's but since my stories except AU's share the same universe. Will post this year's prompts soon as well.
> 
> English isn't my first language so sorry if my writing is crap xD.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

“Fancy seeing you here Diana”

Goodness. Andrew.

“Likewise” Diana answered back with moderate civility.

They were of course near blaytonberry, near where the wild hunt took place.There was a festival going on celebrating the successfully averted missile crisis and the British Ministry both magic and non-magic one has decided to extend its help and gratitude towards helping luna nova and magic community since ‘they are useful after all’ as said by one of the politicians in the news conference 2 days after the missile crisis.

Today is a few months after said crisis and Diana has been rather annoyed at all the focus of the story being mostly about sensationalism and asking silly stuff like how did she get her hair so fluffy, does she have a boyfriend, or how does it feel to be up in space- granted that was fairly amazing so she can fault that- or what’s her diet or what does she like wearing. How is any of that relevant?

Or they ask to perform magic, of course she does end up relenting but she’s not sure how she feels, chariot toured and made people happy, here it just seems like a pet being asked to do tricks.

It would seem even Akko that was enjoying it has grown rather weary of it, only Amanda among them is still basking in the limelight. Ooh wait. Amanda just punched a paparazzi disturbing Constanze and Jasminka. Ahh……headmistress Holbrooke will have her hands full for sure.

Worst thing though as I glanced at Akko she is being hit on by the 8th guy that evening and mind you that’s only counting the guys, she was hit on by 4 girls as well. Honestly-

“Does that make your blood boil Diana?”

There it is, that stupid smug look. I purposely pretended I didn’t hear.

Honestly I love akko, yes I am aware of that and have accepted that, but her trying to put Andrew and I in situations to better become friends has been grating to say the least. Also if I had to see his stupid smirking face one more time it will be too soon.

Also I can’t forget the threat he made about pursuing akko after some time. He is the one that makes my blood boil in all fairness, as honest as I am to admit that I do get jealous and annoyed how familiar some of akko’s suitors get she always seem wholly disinterested, but Akko loves hanging out alone with Andrew. I’m vaguely aware she might hold feelings for me as well, but at times I am so uncertain and to make it worse today is the last day of the year. We have already finished school over a week ago and move-out time is tomorrow after noon time.

Akko is going to go with Yanson along with Manbavaran and professor Ursula for 2 weeks and they’re going to do a Europe nightfall trip and professor Ursula is coming along as their supervision.

After that Akko is heading back to Japan for the remainder of the summer break since she hasn’t visited back home once since she’s started and from I gathered her parents weren’t all too happy with their only daughter facing off a missile. Of course, that is perfectly reasonable.

I invited team red, green and Hannah and Barbara to Cavendish manor 1 week before school begins, but sadly I will be swamped with taking care of Cavendish affairs as well as exploring the few politicians or higher ups that were interested in a more magic-science coalition in regards to medicine and health.

Apart from that professor Ursula seems to have asked my help into something urgent once she comes back from the trip, she seems very tight-lipped about it so I’m assuming it’s very serious.

“Ahem…..”

Fake cough all you want Andrew. Hope you go into a coughing fit.

“Water is over there” I motion to the way other side of where we’re standing.

He smirks. Honestly. He is infuriating, how Akko enjoys his company is beyond me.

“No, I’m good although your face has such a noticeable scowl I worry how Akko would feel if this facial expression would be your permanent face.”

I let my scowl slip? Good, actually not even bothered to be honest. He should know of my displeasure.

“Hmm....I did tell akko quite a few times that getting you and I to be friends would be quite the fruitless endeavor, but you know her adorably stubborn attitude and all”

‘No, don’t call her that’ was on the tip of my tongue, but instead 

“I actually agree with you on something for once”

“Ahh that’s good to hear. Listen Diana I honestly am sorry for the way I treated you and dismissed magic like I did.”

You know what, that sounded sincere. Maybe akko wasn’t completely wrong, Andrew and I can-

“That said I will give you until the first week back at luna nova after the summer break. After that I’m going to start pursuing Akko”

Never be friends. Nope. No. This guy. I swear.

“I assumed you were merely jesting Andrew, didn’t you say you weren’t sure of your feelings? I truly care about akko, can you say the same?”

Andrew smirk fades away. Aha. Instead he gets a genuine smile again. Darn.

“Yes I can, although I’m sure not as strong of bond as both of you have. I am gentleman of course so I give you ample amount of time. However if I still have these feelings toward miss Kagari after going a break without seeing her than I know I owe it to myself to at least try.”

I can’t even hate the guy for that. Truly.

“In any case Diana it was interesting, I have already talked to akko a while back, I do recommend you go talk to her, I’m sure you’ve noticed her dip in mood. She won’t open up to me about it, but maybe it would be something you can get out of her. Good night Diana”

“Good night Andrew. Take care”

He looked surprised, but good thing he took away the sad smile from his face “Same to you Diana” he chuckled “Truly akko is incredible…”

“She is” I answer without a moment’s hesitation. We nod to each other and he was finally off.

Only Akko can make me tolerate Andrew so much. Honestly seeing him genuinely care for Akko that much, despite how unsettled it makes me, does warm me up a bit more to Andrew. Although won’t admit that out loud anytime soon.

In any case now to finally find Akko in these festivities. I go towards our groups of friends but they said Akko zoomed past them but they could only show me the general direction.

I follow my instincts and see an opening in a small tree entrenched area I go past it and there she is.

Just staring up at the-Wow the night sky is beautiful. Akko notices I am here. She looks startled but she changes her sad expression into a smile I love seeing and pats the ground next to her.

Non-verbal akko means something is bothering her. However sometimes akko closes off or becomes defensive when pushed in these situations. Well-timed nudges and coaxing work best, at least from what I could tell about that night we drank at the café that cold night or a few other instances after.

Akko has mentioned briefly her feelings of inadequacy due to no longer being in the possession of the shiny rod, but it’s mostly an object that channels your own energy, perhaps some amplification given its nature, but akko is wondrous on all her own. 

I suppose it’s the expectations placed on her though that truly has her worried, teachers, public and so many more are expecting great things from the underdog witch that saved the world. I heard murmurings throughout the halls and some people calling her out for being a one-hit wonder. I have made sure to report most of those as possible, but Akko caught me and she made clear she wants to fight her own battles.

She iced me out a few days after that. It was horrible, but we patched things up a few days ago, of which I was relieved. 

I sat down next to her.

“Diana…..” Ooh god the way she said it……“Yes Akko?”

She grabs my hand and I swear my heart almost jumps out of my chest. “Let’s get out of here”. Wait, what.

“I’m sorry I know the fireworks show is soon and you probably want to see it, but it’s just been really tiring today and the people have been so clingy and annoying and I just want to go back to Luna Nova and don’t worry I can tell professor Ursula we’re leaving early so she doesn’t worry”

She looks at me with the biggest puppy dog eyes I have seen. Honestly she could be wearing a plastic bag with running mascara that might make her look like a trash can raccoon and I would still be charmed by her. Goodness I have it bad. Summer break is too long, maybe I should take advantage of today.

First things first though “Ok”

She had the biggest smile ever and she runs to grab her broom and mine. She only recently started getting the hang of flying, but she has to have someone supervising her at all times when she trains on one, especially for longer distances. She comes back with a big smile and hands me my broom.

“Told Ursula it’s all good, let’s go. Tia Freyre!”

I called out the incantation as well and we were off. Akko isn’t as unsteady as she used to be after May fair. She still goes up and down and I stay close behind to make sure I can help if anything goes wrong.

There is something that nags at me though concerning the sad expression Akko had on and what Andrew said, I noticed it too. So did Sucy and Lotte but apparently akko refused to open to them about it as well.

It was a fairly breezy journey to Luna Nova, but nothing caught me more off-guard until Akko finally said something I wasn’t expecting at all and it came without warning since we were talking about stuff that we were going to do in our respective breaks or how exhausting some of the politicians that we came in contact with the last few weeks truly were.

“Was shame the reason you didn’t admit that we knew each other before the Samhain festival months back?”

The wind was knocked out of me, I mean of course when I mentioned I was at chariot’s show akko would put two and two together. Right after though we had the missile fiasco and we were bombarded with attention from the non-magic and magic community. On top of dealing with the overwhelming pressure of school and the stares and attention of our peers. Apart from that with everything going on I was roped to help headmistress in a lot of these exchanges and so was akko from time to time. It was so hectic that we haven’t had actual alone time now that I think about.

Goodness though shame is the least I felt, even back then. I have to clarify this.

“Of course not Akko, it was-”

The fireworks were going off overhead and akko announced at the sky while pointing at the direction we came from. 

“Look it’s beautiful!” but her voice was strained and she seemed to be avoiding my gaze.

“Akko please” I pleaded.

She pretend to not hear me over the loud fireworks and she speeds up. It’s true we weren’t that far from Luna Nova, but she’s avoiding me. No, no way. I will not leave things off like this the whole summer break at the very least.

She nearly crash lands in the courtyard I use a spell to cushion her fall. She whips around and her face is clearly angry but the tears near the side of her eyes are tell-tale sign of having cried. Merlin I’m the worst. Before I can start I’m cut off.

“You think I need protection or I can’t protect myself don’t you Diana!”

Goodness how did it get to this.

“No, Akko please I care about you and-”

“No you were silencing those other girls because you were ashamed to be associated with me as a friend. Ashamed that I no longer have the power of the Shiny Rod and you are still ashamed because I’m the little girl you met all those years ago at the Shiny Chariot show. You knew since then and you still didn’t say anything, what else could possibly be the reason here!”

Akko’s face is angry and she’s crying I just want to scream at the top of my lungs ‘Because I love you’, but I’m a coward and I will work on salvaging our friendship first.

“Akko I consider you a very dear friend and I couldn’t be prouder of you-”

“Diana you don’t have to lie”

I was annoyed now too so I pleaded

“Please Akko hear me all the way to the end. Is that acceptable? I hate seeing you this sad I’ve noticed for days. So has Andrew.”

“You actually had a civil conversation with Andrew?”

You know what the small spark in her eyes that came back is worth such a concession.

“Yes, but can I please finish my earlier point.”

She nods.

“Listen Akko we both stopped the missile up there so hearing the girls dismiss your effort and the fact that you were the one that was able to unlock all the words, yes you had help but without your drive, your energy and your pure love for magic and the joy it brings none of it could not have been possible. Everyone who is near you is inspired by you, that's why we would stick with you and defend you till the end, because you are deserve such attention and actions. It is for that reason I reprimanded them, I know you can fight your own battles, believe me” I pause I look at her. She’s listening intently and I decide to continue.

“About Shiny Rod I knew you were sad but the rod was merely an object that transferred your powers. The magic that came out of it was all you. Now you merely have to get used to channel your magic through a much smaller relay which is your wand and that will take time, but that’s ok because I have no doubt in my mind you will become an even more amazing witch, because you inspire others and you work hard. It’s one of the things that has always left me in awe of you Akko.”

I looked at Akko she seemed less guarded, but I haven’t answered the question that started all of this yet. I took a deep breath and continued.

“Chariot’s magic was my drive to get my magic back then, but you have undoubtedly restored my sense of wonder and unbridled joy with magic, while my love hasn’t waned and the hopes of seeing it restored, the clinical and efficient way I went about learning more and more magic took away the childlike fun and happiness I felt for it. Akko when I first bumped into you and saw the cards I confess I didn’t know how to feel, but I assure you though it wasn’t shame.”

She looks at me skeptically, but I power through.

“You see I wasn’t lying when I said the one from the café that evening. I was jealous despite how different you were that your magic was still the closest to chariot, I realized quite some time ago though why you deserve to be the closest. Your magic may tend to be clumsy in regard to execution but its charm is undeniable and you lost neither the love nor the unbridled joy you felt for magic. It is for that reason and the fact that I could not accept my childhood idol as chariot that truly held me back. I confess I also felt inadequate, I actually assumed you would be disappointed to have me of now as oppose to the me of back then”

Akko eyes widen.

“Diana, I wouldn’t. You’re absolute amazing after all. Also we were kids back then of course we will be different from when we are kids. That said why didn’t you tell me at the café that night? It would’ve been the perfect time, right?”

She’s right. I mean I didn’t because I was still figuring out my jumbled non-platonic feelings for her. I have come to terms with them, yet why can’t I admit them? Fear of rejection? Fear of losing a friendship with her? No, I’m probably just a coward.

“You’re right it would’ve been a good moment to tell you and I’m sorry. I had just felt that we had started forming a bond, I was unaware how you would feel, although in hindsight now I realize I was being silly and I’m sorry. As you know the last months have been fairly hectic. I know that’s also an excuse and for that I am truly sorry. Akko, I value our friendship and I value you as a person as well and I believe in you so please know that shame has absolutely no place in my feelings towards you.”

Akko had her face at the ground. Goodness I wouldn’t be able to bear it if she didn’t accept this.

She lifted her head and had big smile on her face.

“Ok got it. Let’s go exchange the cards”

She grabs my hand as I get dragged and run along to follow where she’s going. Our brooms lay forgotten on the ground but those can wait for later. I stare at her face, while we’re running towards her dorms from what I can make out from the twists and turn we are making and the general direction we are heading towards. Akko seems happy and although I would’ve liked to talk to her more in depth about her insecurities. However, Akko has always been a learning by doing person, so instead I’ll make an effort to put more time aside to properly help her, she’s already come a long way but I want to support and perhaps inspire her as well, it’s the least I could do after all she’s done for me.

I find myself having a big stupid smile on my face. This brings me back to that chariot show.

We finally made it to her dorm she opens the door and grabs the card

“You have yours here, right?” I nod and she drags me to my side of my dorm. This. This same exhilarating feeling whenever I’m in Akko’s presence. It feels amazing.

We got here and Akko stares at me expectantly and I open the door and I grab the card that was in the hidden compartment beneath where the chariot card was.

We both had flushed faces from the running although I’m sure mine wasn’t from that alone.

It was something so monumental back then and it was still fairly great but we exchanged cards and just started laughing at what transpired and how quickly and randomly we ended upon finally doing this.

I confess I was hoping for a special moment, but with akko most things will end up fairly unpredictable.

So I decide now is as good as time as any and I ask her if she knew about the book by the name of Believing Astral Hearts that Chariot did some years ago. She didn’t, but she seemed interested and so I grabbed the storybook.

We held onto our own zodiac cards for now and we made ourselves comfortable on the couch and started reading together.

We laughed and mimicked weird voices, mostly akko though and I thoroughly enjoyed it.

We decided to take a break after the third story. I was both relieved and sad we didn’t get to the cancer and Taurus one.

“This is amazing Diana! We never got this in Japan”

I explain to her it had an extremely limited and regional release and I offered it to her. After all since the messages in this story book reflect in a big way the Arcturus words it seems fitting that Akko might use this as inspiration in her summer break, much in the same way I tend to find comfort for it.

I may still be a coward to be fair, but just knowing that Akko and I will be sharing yet another thing in common make me more-dare I say- giddy than I can even explain.

She refused at first but I insisted. She proceeded to tackle me with a hug after finally accepting it and says thank you.

One thing about Akko is that’s she very hyper and is not afraid to show her immediate emotions so I have been the receiving ends of her hugs more than I can count, but it never ceases to amaze me just how warm and happy I feel when I get them from her, nor does it ever fail to make my heart race.

She pulls apart and grabs my hand. I’m unsure why until I feel the atmosphere and we just stare at each other and there a certain look. Of things left unsaid. Perhaps this is my chance? We start inching closer to each other just when the door of my room bursts open. 

“Diana!! Are you alright!?” Hannah and Barbara shouted in unison after bursting into the room.

Akko has completely pulled away and her face was beat red, I’m sure mine wouldn’t be fairing any better.

“Akko? Are you ok?” Hannah and Barbara have grown close with the rest of team red and green as well and since I suspect they are aware of my feelings for akko they also have a vested interest in her well-being.

Akko greets and says sorry and dismisses herself. No. I will not let this slide.

Hannah and Barbara finally notice what was going on by the exchange of looks I’m sure.

“We’re sorry Diana, we didn’t know- I mean when Ursula told us after the fireworks that Akko came to say you and Diana had to go without any explanation in such an anxious manner we got worried and decided to check on both of you. Since there were some people that were less than happy that magic is back at that event”

Ahh yes I noticed them, but I paid them no mind since I’ve always been antagonized, regarding my love for magic, I naturally suspected the opposition would grow now that magic is seeping back into the world.

“Ahh…..no it’s quite alright, Hannah, Barabara. If you will excuse me though….” I came at a loss what to say but luckily they understood me.

“Don’t worry Diana, go and clear things up right now, Akko is a loose cannon and persistent brooder when she’s properly down.”

Hannah was right.

“Also Diana good luck….” Barbara smiled at me and I was completely obvious but I couldn’t even care.

So I dashed as fast as I can after closing the door of my room to try to find akko and I finally caught up with her.

“Akko wait!” and I grabbed unto her hand. This is the perfect time to tell her.

“Akko take your card back” She looked hurt. Ooh no, I was supposed to say something else before leading up to that. Akko pulls harder to escape, but I’m not letting things like this.

“Ahh no you misunderstand I want us to trade back because we always find each other right? We’ll both be busy this summer so we have each other’s card to remind us that we’ll see each other again in a few months. Of course I realize right now that’s silly probably. I’m so-”

“No! I love it I mean that would be nice. Also sorry for storming off like that”

I wanted to ask why she did but she seemed as anxious as I am. Ooh. Andrew might be right. If the feelings are mutual though I wonder. You know what. I’m going for it. Just then Akko enthusiastically announced

“Diana would you like to come on the trip around Europe with Lotte, Sucy and professor Ursula, I’m sorry for such short notice it’s just I thought you were embarrassed of me or something…..and yeah.. I get it now you aren’t and I’m sorry for feeling down, but I think I really like this storybook Diana it reminds me a bit of shiny rod and the words so thank you….”

I smile. Although my courage is all but dashed away. I’m truly a coward, but I’m happy I cleared this up. And seeing as Akko changed to topic as well, perhaps it is still premature for both of us. It’s a pity though about the trip.

“I’m sorry akko, I have previous arrangements I can’t get out of although if you are going to a place near the Cavendish manor, give me a message. Here’s my address.” And I conjured up a paper with my address “Just send an owl to that directory. Also miss Yanson recently showed me how to use the modern gadgets and I will be buying mine soon. As soon as I have mine I will contact miss Yanson to contact you with the information”

She looks overjoyed.

“That would be really great Diana” and I was met with another hug. I swear they’re addicting.

She separates again and the atmosphere is back, but just as swiftly it is cut by Yanson’s voice

“Akko! Ooh there you are. We were worried.” Manbavaran stoically coming after Yanson, but you can tell Manbavaran’s facial expression relaxes a bit after she sees akko is ok.

Akko turns around “Don’t worry I’m a-ok! Tomorrow vacation starts! Doki Doki no Waku Waku time!”

I swear I have to ask her what a few of her Japanese words and phrases are, but I know this word means akko is extremely excited and happy and her exuberance is contagious in these instances. Note to self. Learn Japanese this summer break.

“In any case good night Diana, see you tomorrow morning”

Akko smiles at me and I smile back “Good night Akko, sleep well and to you to Lotte, Sucy” they nod in my direction and wish me good night too.

Well today has been eventful. I have many things this upcoming summer break, but I'm looking forward to all that is ahead of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the amount of works I have to read around dianakkoweek. Thank you all you lovely creators out there. Also the fanarts are amazing, makes me wish I can draw something more than stick figures xD.


	5. Of a Letter, Visiting a Tree and Lanturn Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko Encourages Chariot to finish the Believing Hearts like she wanted to and Akko & Diana visit Bernadette's tree, but they weren't alone. They have an established relationship close to 1 year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So realized I never posted this in archive of our own. So this diakko entry is last year's but since my stories except AU's share the same universe. Will post this year's prompts soon as well.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

It was a particular beautiful day and blond haired girl was staring outside from inside a quaint café. All of a sudden it gets dark “Guess who?!”

“Akko” Diana announces while laughing.

“Sorry I took so long Diana. These are for you M’lady” Akko hands Diana flowers and proceeds to curtsy although since she’s wearing shorts and a blouse, it ends up looking a bit funny. 

“Ooh my! I’m extremely flattered” and since Diana does have a summer dress she ends up actually executing a less silly looking curtsy. 

We both laughed and I gave Akko a quick peck on her lips she returns the sentiment various times, but out of fear of being called out for too much PDA we left the café. Akko broke the rule and already paid prior for the coffee and dessert we had despite it being my turn to pay.

“You ready?” Akko wanted to reassure Diana. Diana nods. And so we head back in the direction of the Cavendish Manor.

I suppose and explanation is in order. Akko cannot believe her luck of being with Diana and after the twists and turns it took to get here.

It’s already the beginning of the summer break of the 2nd year and Akko and Diana have started dating a few weeks after the start of the 2nd year, but that’s a reminiscence for another time, like say their anniversary it was stupidly simple though, because of all the miscommunication and interruptions, carefully planning things out always ended up poorly.

You see they’re heading to visit the grave of Bernadette Cavendish since Diana has a very important letter to announce to her mother.

What’s that letter about? Well for that we do have to Back Track to events that happened right before they got together.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

After summer break, by which we met twice, counting the week we stayed in Diana’s house prior to the start of our 2nd year. It was a good time and she read the Believing Astral Hearts in and out.

However upon arriving back to school she noticed Ursula sensei particularly crestfallen. Probably Croix still not contacting her enough. Akko seriously wishes they would finally talk it out, although she supposed it would be horribly hypocritical of her to say that considering she’s known about her feelings for Diana for months already. Actually if she’s being more honest going all the way to her manor to bring her back came out of more than just rival or friend feelings and considering they weren’t even really friends till after that event, her sentiments were definitely at least a wee bit non-platonic.

That said she wanted to cheer Ursula up, but 2nd year took her by storm. She got patrolling duty, but she and Diana’s schedule didn’t match until the 2nd semester of the year. And boy were the late night make out situations in abandoned corridors and courtyards then ever breath-taking.

Both she and Diana were busier with the adverse effects of magic as well. Magic coming back brought with it a lot of wonderful stuff, but it had some less than fortunate occurrences as well.

Black crafts was more prevalent and magical creatures that haven’t been heard or seen for centuries were reappearing and not all of them were peaceful which led to she and Diana getting dragged to help because they were recognizable and the heroes. Also can't forget about Galactic space patrol and aliens, but she suppose that's a story for another time. Also quite frankly she still hasn't completely wrapped her head around that and it's been since the summer of her first year since she's found out about that. 

Going back to the heroes part though, Akko never wanted that attention. Did she enjoy it for a good moment to finally be noticed? Of course, but she just wanted people to feel the joy again of magic. She didn’t do it for the fame or anything like that. Diana had her own stuff that she was dealing with as well from the council of Old nine witches family, the magic and non magic community in general.The greed of man is disheartening if Akko is honest, but she and Diana have been dealing with it in stride even if it does tend to put a strain in their relationship from time to time, they talk it out and grow together. This is both their first relationship after all so mistakes and learning curves are to be expected.

In any case I wanted to give Believing Astral Hearts story book to Professor Ursula in the hopes that it might cheer her up. Also there was a letter I found after I read the Crab and the Taurus story and I said out loud ‘I love diana cavendish’ more as a confirmation and passing thing really, because I’ve known that for some time.

And what materializes? A letter. So I showed Diana it she started crying. I comforted her immediately and she said her mother left a few letter for her at random times to cheer her up or make her realize a few things she was agonizing over.

She lets me read it. Apparently shortly after Diana had regained her magic back Bernadette sent a letter to Chariot to thank her and the lovely book. She claimed Astral Believing Hearts has been an inspiration for her and her daughter. This letter had a mark that designated it was a copy though, so we wanted to ask Professor Ursula about it.

Once we gave professor the book she was shocked. She said only less than 20 of the books actually sold before they were recalled. Only 100 were printed and the rest were disposed of.

She tells us she’s happy the books helped both Diana and I through moments we were feeling lost, she confesses she wrote this book sometime during and the last passage after the fiasco with the moon happened.

She was down and her manager was angry with her for not being able to bring in the profit, but he visited her one day a few weeks after the misfire, of which her manager didn’t even remember because of croix erasing everyone present there, their memories except chariot.

So he swipes the manuscript for this book and decides to publish it without her consent.

She finds out a few months later that a book is being made and she recalled them but the manager wouldn’t hear any of it.

Croix came to her and told her she want to help but chariot doesn’t believe her anymore after the way she lied to her.

Croix has Chariot admitting on a recording that was not authorized by chariot to finally get the recall in.

And the whole thing was swept under the rug. Croix told her sorry, but chariot was furious.

And the last ditch effort to restore their friendship went up in flames.

Croix said ‘For what it’s worth I did like the book Char’ and she walks out never to be seen again until she shows up back at Luna Nova in my first year.

Professor says she wanted to recall it because she’s not sure if the ending was the proper one.

Indeed the 7th and last story “A never-ending journey” had Charon the titular pisces and one of the leads in this storybook abandon society and others and goes an odyssey in search of himself, because he feels lost and isn’t sure of his place in the world. He is searching for this oasis of sorts, a place where people’s dream truly come true, because charon’s goal to cheer up and bring happiness did not go so well after some friction later on with libra and a few other individuals so Charon, disillusioned and experiencing the world in his more jaded yet still vulnerable state he discovers many things and just as he makes it to the top of the dessert top with his fish tank water almost completely gone the book ends.

I still love this book, but that last story was clearly a reflection of Chariot’s emotional turmoil and who doesn’t have those, so although not as uplifting it is a sense a feeling that is relatable.

“So write the ending you want Professor Ursula, you owe it to yourself”

She agrees and we went on to ask her about the letter and she shows the original one.

Diana was visibly hurt and confused. Professor Ursula and she spent much of last summer breaks together. Of which neither are privy to divulge to me for some reason or another, although they both promised soon, but it has been annoying.

“I’m sorry Diana I was unsure how to bring it up, but I felt horribly guilty, you see I was away with a particular faction” 

A flitting nod of acknowledgment to the faction. I was thoroughly confused but I decided it is best I don’t meddle right now unless it escalates.

“I didn’t come back to my actual home address until a year after your mom had sent it by then I sent a letter back, but it had returned to sender”

Diana’s eyes widen and she stares at the ground. Ooh. Don’t tell me….

“Your mother passed away a week prior to having sent my letter. I’m sure your staff were distraught as well and they were very worried about your emotional state and didn’t feel it would be the right. Diana I’m extremely sorry for not having brought it up sooner, I immensely treasured your mom as you know the crab from the first story Detty was another crab from the 5th one and “Detty” was based off your mom. I was immensely impressed and motivated that night that I talked to your mom….I’m sorry for you loss, I’m aware it’s been years already Diana, but I truly mean it. She was an amazing lady”

“She was” Diana’s shoulders start gently shaking up and down. Professor Ursula and I reach out to comfort her until she calms down. I have seen Diana cry only a few times until now, but you better count yourself lucky if she ever trusts you enough to see this vulnerable side of her.

Diana calmed down and said she was going to wash her face in the bathroom. I wanted to follow but she said it’s ok.

There is a knock on the door and Ursula goes to open it. Holbrooke was wondering if she could borrow Diana for a moment to prepare for the upcoming Samhain festival. Because of all the attention magic and subsidizing luna nova is getting expansion plans and incoming non-magic students like me (of which I started up a club to help and guide them) the Samhain festival is a much bigger fare and preparations start months in advance now. Diana is coordinator again this year.

She smiles. “The Amplifying and Rewarding Feeling of Gratitude”

“I wrote that as my final dream of wanting the world to be loving, happy and work out their differences. That’s why I included all the zodiac signs there along with recurring characters of the previous stories”

“Yeah it was amazing, I loved it!”

“Akko I really do mean it. I can’t thank diana or you enough for all you guys have done, truly”

“Same can be said back from us professor, thank you for everything”

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

In any case the letter had been read by Diana in our winter break. She came back home with me since my parents were worried sick after all the things that have been occurring. They met Diana and absolutely loved her, of course I can’t say I expected anything less. We read it one day when my parents went to a business party of my dad’s and it was a couple one so Diana and I stayed home. She brought the letter and had this nostalgic smile on her face. This is the first time she didn’t cry or become overly emotional with something involving her mom, she’s still sad and very much loves her mom, but I suppose this was fairly cathartic for her, closure often is after all. I hug her.

And she finally starts talking about her mom. About how it was growing up and having her mom around, leading up to the chariot show in japan when we were kids, how her mother knew about the cancer and Taurus cards we swapped and how she teased diana about it from time to time, all the way up to before she died, she did get misty eyes but she confesses how gifted she was to have had her mother and if her mother did not push he life force so much to presently be with Diana for so long, her mother might have an astral projection like woodward has, but she’s happy about what she has and that she found me and all the friends we have and Luna Nova and she loves magic.

She never really talks this long, I’m usually the one talking for extended periods of time and I have to say I’m actually enjoying the change. Diana’s mom is truly amazing for having raised an angel, at least in my eyes.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

In any case we were busy so it isn’t until now that we both were available to tell the contents of the letter to Bernadette.

Honestly my palms are a bit sweaty as well because this will be the first time actually meeting Diana’s mom, since the times we stayed at Cavendish manor before Diana was a bit skittish about topics concerning the resting place of her mom the rare times it was brought up or hinted upon.

I glance at Diana hoping she doesn’t decide that this million and one time that my hands are sweaty is one too many and she dumps me right then and there. Of course I know I’m being silly. We have been walking in silence. Clearly this letter is a long time coming. She glances at me, squeezes my hand and smiles. I smile back. Not getting dumped today. That’s good. She points ahead. Yep just over the grassy hill we’ll get Bernadette’s tree. She pulls me along and we start running only to come to an abrupt halt once we reach the top.

We couldn’t believe what we saw. It was not one but 3 of those vile malicious creatures. I believe there was a category for them but the name escapes me.

They looked like that green menacing creatures, thorn berry I believe, in the final fantasy game I played last week that constanze brought over. Although it also makes my hair on my skin stand up, because these critters while not really big I vaguely remember them being covered in magical creatures class, a subject that got more weight again with the influx of magic from Yggdrasil.

I glanced at Diana. She was rather pale. Ooh god these were dangerous creatures. She was also livid though they had their lantern much like those thorn berry and were sucking out energy out of the tree. Ooh god they are killing Diana’s mom. Well more dead that a spirit inside a tree can get anyway.

Diana starts running towards them and shooting spells. I join her. I can’t let her go in 3 against 1.

I realize our spells didn’t do much and wanted to go in closer but Diana pulls me away and gets a hit in my place. I was mad. She tells me that they suck your soul. Third swipe they get on you, you’re dead.

Diana already got one. For weird little things they were quick and fighting them was hard I got 1 swipe too trying to protect Diana. There seemed to be no hope, Diana needs time to do a sealing, but she can’t like this. And then we got hope. Andrew came in running and completely threw one of guard.

Andrew doesn’t possess magic though, so 2 swipes might just kill the guy. He came with a bat. Where did he get that?

He helps loads though and injures one, diana lands a killing blow on two now it’s only one, but Andrew had gotten swiped once and diana and I had both 2 swipes. I got my 2nd one pushing Andrew out of the way and he rolled down the small hill, he’s still alive but he’s pretty banged up, he helped us tons.

Diana and I were utterly exhausted and we were bleeding. Diana has the circle set up thanks to that last distraction by Andrew before he nearly got killed I went back to distract him and diana did the sealing not before he managed to throw his knife though straight towards diana. It lodged in her stomach and she pulled it out she was bleeding profusely. No! no! the monster was sealed but I can’t accept this being the cost.

I had sent another Flare up to the Cavendish mansion and a projection of a mouse as well, but seeing as only Andrew came here that means Diana’s aunt and cousins are still out doing Cavendish head affairs and diplomacy. Shit. 

I go towards Diana, I rip out a chunk of my blouse to try and hold the wound or do the healing incantation. Diana smiles sadly at me and shakes her head. No. I refuse to accept this. Diana breathing is labored, I can feel her energy and magic fading. No! please no. “a-akk-o, I l-love you”.

No not like this.

“I love you too Diana, but please tell me what to use Diana, please!”

She smiles sadly at me one more time and reaches at to touch my cheeks. I’m bawling right now. I know it. Then nothing, her hand falls limply and if it wasn’t for all the blood one can assume she was just sleeping.

“Please Diana, please!” I was broken and sobbing. Even poor Andrew was forgotten there and my pain while immense and my energy completely drained all I can feel is this immense grief.

“Don’t cry little one, it will all be ok” I turned around with all my wrath and furry I wanted to send this ethereal voice to hell, but was left stunned. It’s Bernadette Cavendish. I had completely forgot why we were here in the first place.

“I would love to talk to the girl who stole my daughter’s heart, but right now I have to save Diana.”

Save her, but how?

“A mother’s love is one of the most powerful and most ancient magic out here” and Diana’s body started glowing green and I can see the rise and fall of her chest. I was crying. Her power was still weak but she’s alive. I felt a glow around my body and I could see Andrew’s body glowing this healing green as well. I was still weak, but it was a lot more manageable.

“There, I would love to talk longer Atsuko Kagari, but I’m only allowed 3 instances of astral projection, because of having pushed my mortal life so much with my constitution and I’m afraid healing especially a big one that I did on Diana eats away at my time. All I have to say thank you little one. Thank you for bringing Diana’s joy back for magic. Thank you for bringing her an unbridled amount of happiness, truly. Take care of each other”

“I will! I had so many things to say and I feel sad Diana couldn’t see you right now, but I have to say this. Thank you as well for bringing her into this world and into my life. She makes me so very happy, I can’t even begin to explain it, so thank you for raising her into such a magnificent person and I’m so glad you approve”

She starts laughing and has a blinding, subtle yet charming smile, reminds me of Diana’s.

“We will see each other again and next time hopefully in better circumstances”

She starts fading away. Not before Diana’s aunt shows up and Bernadette smiles at her sisters and Daryl is crying. Well, I never…..the exhaustion starts becoming too much though and I feel myself drift to sleep.

Before thudding Anne & Daryl run toward Diana and I while I’m sure one of the butlers is looking over Andrew.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

I wake up in a room with a high ceiling. I’m in a bed. I turn to my right and there’s Andrew sleeping away. 

I stand up and find myself feeling a bit woozy. I grab the bed for support. My whole body is sore. Especially my sides and my shoulder. Both of which were areas that got swiped.

I move around and I discover I’m on the 2nd floor in one of the more well-light room near the corner, as I can see the stairs leading to the first floor. I start walking/dragging myself toward Diana’s room. As I get closer I see Daryl come out and close to door to Diana’s room. She notices me and nods my way.

Daryl and I aren’t on amicable term to be honest, but I believe she’s ok with us because she knows I make Diana happy and as much as she pretends she really hates her niece and her sister, Diana and I both know differently.

The Twins are the next to walk out “Hey Akko, Diana has yet to wake up” one says “Also you should still be in bed rest you’ve been asleep for the last 36 hours, but I suppose we can’t stop you” the other one said. So they open the door slightly for me and say they’re goodbyes and I can hear ‘Diana is so lucky, why can’t we find guys who cares about us like that’. Diana and her cousins despite their age gap have been on somewhat friendlier terms and they love teasing me so there’s that.

I walk in I see Diana. She has yet to wake up. 1 day and a half of sleeping, that’s insane. Her face is still a bit too devoid of color, but considering she almost died I’m not complaining.

Her bed is huge, I always forget how big to be honest. She’s in the middle of it and there’s still a lot of room on either side. I know I’m not supposed to, but I almost lost her for crying out loud. So I crawl in bed right next to her, I won’t lift the covers though as to not disturb her. I held her hand softly and started caressing her hair and in that I felt myself drifting off. This battle took a lot more out of me then I thought.

“Akko………Akko” I hear an angelic voice coaxing me.

Where am I? Ooh right in the Cavendish mansion and we just escaped a horrific ordeal over a day back.

I flutter my eyes open and I’m met with mesmerizing blue eyes that I can just drown in.

“Diana….” My voice comes out a bit hoarse. Oh god I have something stuck in my throat. I caress her face gently, she holds my hands at her cheek.

“I dreamt I saw my mom”

Ooh I suppose that must’ve happened when she was healing Diana. I look at her intently. She continues.

“It was only for a small moment, but I dreamt she saved me from the dark and then I saw she was talking to you although I couldn’t make out the words”

So I tell her about her mother’s astral projection and how she saved her. How happy I was that she approved of me. I told her how sad I was that I had almost lost her forever. She said she didn’t want to die either and we kissed gently a few times and I pressed my forehead to hers.

“Your mother is absolutely gorgeous, I totally get my you’re a babe now”

Success! I got a bit of color in her cheeks. She smiles “Yeah she is”

I readjust myself more comfortably at her sides while making sure I don’t put any weight on her.

“I love you Atsuko Kagari” Diana says while given me the soft expression.

“I love you too Diana Cavendish” and we give each other a languid strain of soft kisses that more aptly tries to convey are warmth and devotion for each other.

We hear a cough.

We both look at the open door. When that did happen?

“Jealous?” it was Diana. Honestly while I did the impossible and Diana, Andrew and I are all pretty good friends and Diana and Andrew can actually hang out their teasing and fake hostility are hard habits to shake off from either, but I know we were both grateful for Andrew, without him who knows what state we would be in.

“Being on bed-rest and making out with a cute girl? Extremely. Sadly, we can’t all be so lucky, now can we?”

Andrew’s playful smile. He comes closer and sits on the other side of the bed.

Diana looks at me and knows what we both want to say. I nod.

“Thank you Andrew” we both said in unison.

“It’s the only right thing to do after all. Glad you guys made it out fairly ok. It’s never a dull moment with you guys.”

I was wondering though what Andrew was doing here we weren’t supposed to meet up till…snap how many days now…..counting having slept 2 days I’m assuming now and the attack being our 2nd day here……hmmm…..10 days. Yep we’re all supposed to meet up in 10 days in the Cavendish & Hanbridge summer places, Sucy, Lotte, green team and the rest of blue team alongside Frank and a few other Appleton academy boys, Ooh croix and Ursula as well. Diana beats me to the punch.

“Andrew as relieved as we were to have you here to help us out, we weren’t scheduled to meet for another-” she was probably more out of it than me so I help her out “10” she sends a grateful look my way. “10 days right”

“Ahh about that I came to tell you that one of your projects about merging healing magic with modern medicine was approved. Of course a lot more processes to go through and hurdles to jump, but I thought you would like to be informed, because they were thoroughly impressed with the 1, 3 and 5 year plan you had thought out. They said it was a shame you’re not interested in a political career, they would very much appreciate your meticulous nature.”

“Ooh that’s great news Diana” I hugged her, but after she winced I said sorry she shakes her head as if saying it’s ok “That indeed is good news, what I’m wondering though is that how did your dad take your absence, he won’t be too happy knowing his only son was severely injured….”

Ooh snap that’s true and his father has warmed up a bit to magic and witches too, this would be a set-back.

“ooh no problem I told your butler when they came to fetch me in my brief period of consciousness to tell my dad I’m taking a 3 week vacation and call me after 3 days because we will be traveling.”

“Wait…..he bought that?!” I’m stunned.

“Well I did tell him you would be here, he’s seen firsthand countless of time just how erratic and unpredictable you are….” That smug grin. It’s stupid.

“That’s amazingly solid proof. Well-done Andrew” and they shared a mischievous smile.

Betrayal! and I retaliated by pouting. You know what I think I like them better when they were civil if they are just going to gang up on me to tease.

Diana deflates my puffy cheeks and smiles towards me.

“That said I think I might regret saying that now, there is only so much PDA I will be able to handle”

“Too bad” and I go in for another kiss. One that Diana is eager to return.

“In any case I will be in the recovery room since moving around still hurts. Come and play chess with me if you decide to enjoy anything else than each other’s faces”

We waved him away and he chuckles.

There was a knock.

“Honestly you both have zero self-restraint even in that state”

Daryl. Huh. We break apart and Diana props herself a bit higher on the bed after I adjusted the pillows and I proceed to sit side by side with her.

“Diana I read the letter, I know I wasn’t supposed to, but it’s a beautiful letter. I tried cleaning it up since it was covered in blood. I got most of it out, but I believe you should be the one the tell her what’s written in there”

She hands Diana the letter and reaches out to get it. Daryl puts her other hand briefly on top of Diana and looks a bit nostalgic. “You look very much like Bernadette” and let’s go.

“In any case I have much to do, we asked the security of the old nine witches to increase the range of security of the mansion and it’s vicinity at what could’ve caused this breach. Honestly you guys attract much too much trouble, especially you Kagari.” She throws me a glance and Diana was about to comment and I put a hand on her arm.

“In any case rest up now, the staff will be bringing food up soon, you still have to stay another 2 days without using the stairs so house arrest here until then. Have a good day” she turns around to leave.

“Thank you” I said and Diana’s “Have a good day Aunt Daryl” were said around the same time.

She was at the door, but hasn’t turned around “I’m glad you’re ok Diana, both of you” and she walks out while closing the door.

I stare at Diana and we are both confused “Did she just say me too Diana”

“Apparently you truly are able to charm anyone my enchanting girlfriend”

I turn around and look into Diana’s eyes while putting my hand on her cheek.

“I only care about charming one person and she’s right here next to me”

“Ever the charmer” and she goes in for another kiss.

Well today wasn’t exactly as planned but we can probably still enjoy next week after we’ve recovered and then the beach. This will be an amazing summer, the best is yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the amount of works I have to read around dianakkoweek. Thank you all you lovely creators out there. Also the fanarts are amazing, makes me wish I can draw something more than stick figures xD.


	6. Of Mushrooms, Dream Worlds and Spira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their time at the Summer vacation home in their summer of their 2nd year doesn't go quite as they expected.   
> Directly follows after chapter 5, diana and akko have been dating for close to 1 year. 
> 
> The AU is the dream world is the one each one gets trapped in after a particular bizarre mushroom fiasco. Our lead Akko in particular finds herself in the world of Final Fantasy (FFX), namely Spira. She has to get out in time and help the others before they are permanently trapped in there respective dreamworld forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So realized I never posted this in archive of our own. So this diakko entry is last year's but since my stories except AU's share the same universe. Will post this year's prompts soon as well.
> 
> As a note Luluco or Ms Trigger as is her alter ego is the mascot of Trigger and her short aired in Spring of 2016. It's only about 12/13 eps I believe 10+ minutes each and one of the episodes had Sucy in it. Funny thing it can actually line up with sucy missing the episode akko went to croix with help about chariot and the shiny rod. 
> 
> You don't have to know the show to understand. Luluco is part of the galactic space patrol, she is a spunky, young lead in Space Patrol Luluco and often gets in trouble. It's dumb and fun, but I had a blast watching this anime as well.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

‘The best is yet to come’. Yeah right!

I wake up all hazy, my head is lightheaded and my vision is blurry. People are clamoring around me and I try to get up. My vision is returning, but clearly I am having some bizarre dream in a dream because Diana, Sucy, Amanda, Lotte, Hannah, Barbara are wearing strange clothing, like fantasy rpg clothing.

Wait….Luluco is here too…..wait….hold up…..shit this might not be a dream. I pass out again.

Luluco. Galactic patrol luluco, she works for galactic organization that goes around stopping crime all over space. Sucy met her over a year back and she’s stopped by a few times. If this is really not a dream than I believe this will be the 3rd time I’ve met with her. She always brings trouble. Roll your eyes all you want because that would be hypocritical of me to say knowing my track record, but really her troubles are on a much bigger scale.

Shit, my head hurts. Ooh now I’m starting to remember………so we recovered fine at Cavendish mansion and Andrew, Diana & I hung out and went out too. It was all very pleasant. Even the first 2 days at the summer house went by without much trouble and we caught up what everyone else did for the last 2 weeks.

Despite dispute and gambles going on between Amanda, constanze, sucy & surprisingly Hannah with the Appleton boys, we had an eventful time gaming, movie watching and going hiking and having sleepovers. So we are literally running on 3-4 hours per day of sleep.

Today in particular we were planning to just do a BBQ and go swimming, because surprisingly we haven't done that yet despite being at a beach house. 

Everything was going smoothly until……until what? Shit my memory is hazy.

‘Akko look out’ Diana jumps in front of me for a blast meant for me and she is out. Wait what….

Professor Ursula was fighting this gigantic weird mushrooms creature…..wait! did sucy bring some weird mushrooms or something.

Why is my memory so jumbled up. Grrrr. Ooh right croix sensei is down, wait so is sucy….hmmm right! It wasn’t an ordinary mushroom thing. Well apart from being sentient apparently it had an immense resistance for magic. Physical blows wre the only thing that worked. Hence why you see a few mushrooms minions knocked out around Professor Ursula.

Ooh right I was helping her, but we were having a hard time. Professor Ursula got a good hit and so did I but the main boss wasn’t happy and it spread its spores. Professor Ursula shields me.

With the masks on I hardly think that would be necessary and then the creature sends a blast as well and my last assist was down. I went back to Diana. Begging her to wake up, just when I thought it was all over Luluco shows up.

First thing she says after beaming away with her gun a few mushrooms minions is 'sorry' followed by ‘hey akko, it would be nice to finally meet in better circumstances’ I’m inclined to agree.

So that’s an alien. Huh. Figures. See, I wasn’t lying. She’s trouble. At a possibly bigger proportion than me.

Really nice girl though when you get to know her and there’s never a dull moment with her, but my life is hectic enough as it is. Also having been in one life or death experience with my girlfriend like literally less than 2 weeks ago is good enough for a lifetime, although with my luck at least once or twice a year max shouldn’t be too much to ask for, but alas.

I see Luluco frantically running back to me. Ooh right I should help. She shakes her head and jumps towards me there’s another spore field and this one is much denser. I see how badly she injured the gigantic mushroom boss. Ooh god, he’s angry. She shields me with this weird force-field thing, but the force-field did not close completely around luluco and we both black out anyway.

Right that’s what happened. Wait. Who are those diana, sucy, lotter and the rest?

Ok try to remember……ooh right we’re in final fantasy game.

We-meaning Luluco and I- woke up in Mi’hen High road. I saw a chocobo and rode on one too! They’re cute as heck.

Luluco informed me the creature was a galactic creature that is immensely dangerous due to the amazing dream realities that suck you in. She gave a whole complicated explanation of them being possibly multi verse and my head was hurting. This is even worse than when she told me last time about alternate universes and how there were some universes I wasn’t with Diana at all. Preposterous.

I care less about trying to understand the whole complications around that though. Basically the bottom point, we have to make it to Zanarkand and beat the mushroom entity & Sin hybrid to get out of here. Good thing dream time is much quicker than real time so we should go in a brisk pace. However we have to make it before our friends gets sucked into the dream reality, never to return again. Those minion mushrooms are actually lost souls in that dream reality. Creepy.

On our adventure we swiftly beat chocobo eater with the help of a healer and summoner Diana that came to help us. She’s so beautiful I could cry, but she’s not my Diana. This is a Diana that grew up in those final fantasy world or final fantasy multiverse dream, you know what screw it. We’re here let’s just make sure we accomplish our goals.

She was accompanied by Hannah & Barbara which were Samurai and Gunner respectively.

This summoner Diana was charmed by me. Is it cheating if it's the same person technically, just in another dream world?

In any case, we ended up joining them in their pilgrimage and it was such a hectic ride. We were Totte, the trainer class traveler and then Sucy the black mage. I was the warrior and luluco the berserker.

Then we met our thief Amanda and she also had the lady luck dress as well to change into.

We had briefly been accompanied by the alchemist Constanze and the dark mage Jasminke, but they had previous engagements.

Chariot was apparently dead since she was the previous summoner who used the final summoning so that makes sin Croix…..great….well the mushroom creature now….this is so confusing.

I can’t believe it though from mi’hen highroad we walked all the way to mushroom rock road, watch croix/ mushroom creature destroy all those soldiers actually after that whole fiasco we met Amanda in Moonflow when she washed ashore. She recognized me so I guess some parts of the story stayed the same.

Thunder Plains sucked although it would seem to fear of thunder did not get carried over by Rikku to Amanda so I was the one shaking in my boots. Good thing I didn’t have to woe this Diana.

Macalania Woods in particular was both pretty and eerie and it’s around here that things become blurry.

Luluco warned about the dangers of staying in this world for long and not telling yourself constantly it’s a game, but it would seem Luluco is also losing herself in this game. This is bad. However then arranged marriages and abductions were happening and even though this wasn’t my diana and the I was more worried that the lines between reality and this world were beginning to blur I will rescue her.

It would seem traveling a desert, while almost dying of thirst would do the trick in completely having forgotten this was not real. So my memory is a bit hazy all I know that there was a fire at home base of the al bhed and we got the airship and it dropped us off before calm lands. 

Where……oh god…….I kissed this world’s Diana under water! It’s not cheating if it’s not real right?

Calm lands was peaceful and beautiful, however it has some pretty crazy monsters and then there was cold. We found out the lie of the final summoning and we killed Dianalesca. Huh.

So where are we now? Ooh right. We’re searching for celestial weapons for our party members. We had just found the last one at omega ruins. Which has the scariest monster around and a thorn berry showed up.

This is how I ended up here. I remembered what happened back to Diana and I and the thorn berry like creature back at Cavendish mansion and that was my tether to bring me back to who I was and what I had to do. I had to save Diana and my other friends out there in the real world. Lest they become mushrooms minions.

Goodness. I snap my eyes open.

“You remembered as well?”

I nod my head.

It was luluco. She apparently touched a memory crystal and was reminded of Nova and why she had to go back. Also seeing me stabbed and killed by a Thornberry was fairly uncomfortable to watch for her apparently. Luckily we have revive here or phoenix down or varies other revitalizing moves. My diana would love some of them or maybe she already has a few equivalent? I have to ask her more specifically.

So we decided we have to go now. We made it all the way to the end and after a lots of effort and having died over again a few times I almost lost myself but the Taurus zodiac card of Diana protected me and gave me strength when I was at my low point and along with my team, including luluco we finally beat Croix/Sin/whatsermushroomface.

Of course like the final fantasy game luluco and I were the dream people. The irony a dream in a dream. This seems like that movie inception we saw yesterday. Grrr. Does the toll stop or not. God.

This version Diana is sad and I give her one last kiss. This isn’t cheating ok. It’s still Diana, sort of. Ok I will tell her as soon as we are out, so as to not feel guilty. 

Luluco also leaves and we bask in being heroes. We wake up and the mushroom monster is in a trance, probably tired of having been defeated and we deal the finishing blow and right on time, because my friends were starting to resemble more mushroom than people.

Good. Luluco gives me a few potions to give to them since the after effects of having been in a multiverse/ dream space takes its toll on the psyche and your energy. Luluco goes about cleaning the minion remains and a few other stuff left behind or affected by the pollen of the whatserface mushroom.

Professor Ursula is waking up first, so I give it to her and give her a few to give to the others.

I noticed Diana waking up and as I went to her. She was still out of it and yelled out expelliarmus while pointing her wand at me.

I burst out laughing. Omg. Marathoning Harry Potter those 2 days we were on bed rest had a stronger effect than I thought and that’s when she said some of the things were untrue or silly. She liked it after all. Goodness I will never let her live this down.

Diana despite her weak state was a flustered mess. “Don’t say anything”

“What’s in it for me?”

“For goodness sake Akko”

“Here drink this, but don’t think for a moment I will forget you shouting out that spell”

She scowls, but drinks the potion.

She softens up though and gives me a big kiss “I knew you could do it, akko”

I’m a blushing mess once again and I wanted to tell her about the protection and strength her Taurus card gave me during my journey in Final Fantasy world.

When I hear Amanda arguing with an Appleton boy that just woke up. Diana and I head towards the commotion.

“No, No way. I had the coolest dream. I was a gosh darn jedi!”

Ooh it was that rude boy that wanted to torture us when we arrived to Appleton. I mean I don’t care for most of the Appleton guys if I’m honest, but Andrew said they changed quite a lot and even Appleton became less mean-spirited towards witches. That’s good to hear.

“Yeah well were you a girl, passing of as a male knight and a vigilante during the night?”

“I had light sabers!”

“Professor Ursula can make light sabers too in our world, so big whoop!”

Yeah that’s right. I should ask her about how she makes em. They’re pretty cool.

“Well did you travel in space?”

“Who cares about space when you get girls every night, can you say the same little jedi virgin?”

“Wh-what! How is that relevant?!”

“So you admit you lost!”

“No!”

And luckily Andrew and Professor Ursula ended up mediating that argument.

I’m starving. That means multiverse dream food does not fill you up either once you’re outside of it.

I see food on the table and without thinking I took a bite.

I hear screams of ‘No!’ even from Luluco. Ahh…..I might’ve screwed up. She didn’t finish clearing the table with the food covered in spores.

“Luluco, hello nice to see you again.” She greets her “Anything we can do?” Diana frantically proceeds to ask.

Luluco shakes her head although she gives me half the potion. Ewww it’s gross and that’s the last thing I remember before I pass out.

“Honestly akko” Diana moved Akko to an outside bench and put Akko’s face on her lap while she’s petting Akko’s hair.

Amanda comes to tease Diana for being all lovey-dovey but instead gets something even better.

“Minchino……I choose you!”

Amanda breaks out into uncontrolled laughter.

Diana is amused she has something to hold over Akko as well.

Luluco stays for the BBQ and beach time before she has to go back to her duties.

Honestly akko never a dull moment with you or the people you meet and Diana drifts of as well leaning on the wall behind the outside chair and the last thing she hears is Amanda’s booming voice, Professor Ursula telling everyone to calm down and Sucy yelling that a mushroom ruled world would truly be the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the amount of works I have to read around dianakkoweek. Thank you all you lovely creators out there. Also the fanarts are amazing, makes me wish I can draw something more than stick figures xD.


	7. Of Communication and the Unknown & Future Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet evening of future pondering and communication after having been separated most of the summer for their respective mandatory apprenticeship training needed to graduate Luna Nova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So realized I never posted this in archive of our own. So this diakko entry is last year's but since my stories except AU's share the same universe. Will post this year's prompts soon as well.
> 
> English isn't my first language so sorry if my writing is crap xD.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

“Honey, remember behave. Keep it decent”

My dad seriously knew how to embarrass me, but also I didn’t want to particularly keep it decent.

“Don’t worry we will Mr & Mrs Kagari”

Aww man Diana why’d you have to be like that and ‘we’ geez, it sucks having such a proper girlfriend sometimes. Well….not always proper, as I briefly eye the barely concealed hickeys I gave her just yesterday before we flew to Japan from Russia.

Geez both of our lives are hectic nowadays. Mom might’ve noticed me eyeing Diana’s neck.

“Please dear how many times do we have to tell you to call us by our names? How did you get such a polite girl honey” And she glances at me. Goodness mom.

“We love you like our own daughter dear, so no need for such formalities and she gives Diana a kiss on the cheek and gives me a big old hug and kiss as well. “And honey don’t worry they behave” she winks at Diana. Goodness she did notice. Oops.

And so the door was closed and my parents went on a date night.

Diana scowls at me “I’m going to make the popcorn. Turn on the tv for Chariot’s show. Croix told us to watch the pre-show as well. Stay in the living room”

I’m not an unruly pet, geez. As much as I love having the house to myself and Diana. I don’t think I could seduce Diana tonight. It worked yesterday night, but I think that had a lot to do with a long time without skin-ship.

You see our graduation from luna nova is in 1 week, but graduation requirements have changed.

After passing tests and everything you have to spend you summer interning at your field of profession/expertise and only then after the end of summer break after getting a good evaluation will you graduate.

I decided sometime last year when staying with Diana & Andrew and the Cavendish mansion and hearing them talk about politics and Diana’s plan for wanting to improve the quality, health and access to health care around the world as well as helping in her own way to combine non magic and magic community. 

I pondered about my future apart from putting on shows, because I’m definitely going through with that for at least a few years. Except for that I actually like teaching people, like the club I started for no magic family student like me, or the club activities that the green, red & blue team alongside others helped manage. Additionally I was amazing in learning new languages, I didn’t really notice it until I joined other linguistic classes and I picked up on the language fairly fast enough. I now proudly know 12 languages including magical creature’s dialects.

So I went around putting on small shows while having interned as a magical linguistics/translator liaison. Personally not big into politics, but one of andrew’s division he is interning for himself deals with the one I worked for so it makes it more manageable.

It’s amazing though the various places I go and the different people I meet as much as the technicalities of the subject matter and some affairs they do still bogs me down, I do find helping others smoothing over conflicts important. It still doesn’t make me change my mind about putting on shows to show everyone how amazing magic is. With everything going on with a resurgence of magic extremists and malicious magical creatures, it makes you think magic being a lesser known thing was not that bad, because it was considered harmless, but now it’s considered a threat.

I want to bring that joy and pure love back at least a bit despite all of the unrest though. 

I might be a teacher later on too, but who knows personally I’m more a plan as I go person, but diana’s proximity these last 3 years, close to 2 of which we have been dating has been trans-formative for both of us. Trying and life changing as well. I can’t imagine my life without Diana and I’m fairly certain she feels the same about me, but this is one discussion we cannot avoid.

I have been traveling all around for summer break and so has Diana. Her project that go approved last year has been finally been put into motion. Red tape is horrible that it took 1 year, but Andrew says that’s amazing time considering some projects take much longer. Diana had been independently starting up the program in Britain because a smaller scale got green lit sometime in the beginning of the 3rd year and it’s been showing marked improvement and the modern medicine discipline will still skeptical they have told Diana thank you for her help in more overworked times.

Third year was hell. I loved every single moment with my friends and sad to have seen it end, but that’s life and personally I’m not planning on just letting us drift away that easily. It might not be easy and we might fall to the wayside at times, but we’ll find our way back. I suppose that also counts for diana and I. The problem is that our dream has become so much bigger than our relationship or us as people and it terrifies me to address it, but I’m also aware if we don’t it will blow up that much more poorly in our face.

“Is it on yet?” I stare at the screen for the first time arguably because I’ve had a million thoughts around in my head.

“No” I’m half tempted to jump Diana’s bones but spilled popcorn on top of being a ticking time bomb means that action will not be met favorably.

She sits down next from me. She is literally all the way the end of the couch, just enough to be able to share the popcorn.

I hate this tension. I want to talk about how she’s been. Or how much I missed her or how beautiful I think she is. How the situation was at her side. How is the project in the various places going? But then I think more distressing thoughts like is what we are we doing even worth it, the way the world is going? Can we stay together? Will we still love each other after having commit ourselves to our respective dreams? What does the future hold? I know deep-down it’s silly to ponder all of these things so much, but a future without Diana feels bleaker for me. I feel my throat close up. Ooh god no, not right now. I start crying.

Diana’s cold mask is immediately dropped and puts her hand around me in an embrace. She starts silently sobbing too. I suppose our worries would be the same.

“I can’t imagine my life without you Diana, please don’t leave me”

Goodness I sound pathetic.

Diana pulls away and I was afraid my fears would come true for a moment, but Diana puts both hands on my cheeks and reassures me that she has the same sentiment.

So we finally talk it out she tells me her plan of only doing this for a 1 to 2 years longer just to get the ball rolling and then they can manage themselves. She says she will most likely take on as the Cavendish head while starting a health clinic of sorts nearby after that she might think of becoming a luna nova teacher and try to do both, since as certain energetic witch told her so some years back. Of course she’s talking about me.

I tell her I wanted to perform for 2-3 years while doing magical liaison stuff. Later on I wanted to do something else and teaching would be the last I do after that.

She’s a bit surprised I thought it out so much, but I tell her being around her tends to have that affect. 

I call her out that back then the very same girl wanted to give up everything to just become Cavendish head. Diana admits we have both affected each other and she wants that to keep happening. She also wants us to be open about anything that might be bothering us, communication is very important for all relationships after all.

I tell her we even might have a solution for the first 3 years or so. We can ask for placement at same place, it might be selfish, but given how we have saved the world so many times since the missile we could probably get a bit leeway. She doesn’t feel all too comfortable with it, but she agrees.

It’s amazing what talking things out could really do on top of that we both admitted we needed other’s people help to make our dreams come true, because our dream doesn’t have to be solely our dream and especially one as big as either of us has, we need people to help carry that burden, whether a lover, friend, ally, coworker, stranger, just people who have a lot of the same sentiments and goals as you.

We were then reminded of Charon the fish and the newest book that came out recently by Ursula Calisits. In there she had the proper end for Charon’s journey in the dessert and it was a magical and moving one.

Both Diana and I are visibly more relaxed now that we’ve talked it out and told each other how we feel about adult life and following our respective goals.

As we talked a bit more I told her about Professor Ursula wanting me to write a book with her about all 88 constellations. I tell her Ursula is in no hurry though. She thinks it’s a great idea. I even showed her the draft that Professor Ursula is working on concerning Chinese signs crossing over with zodiac signs.

Diana finally tells me a bit about the factions and organization that are directly fighting against dark forces in the magic world, the extremist and the occasional pair-up they have with the galactic space patrol as well if it involves intergalactic threats that come here. It's the very one that Ursula asked her to join in the summer break of the first year. You know that explains a lot a few of the disappearances or weird scars and bruises.

Of course I knew it had something to do with that because having been all around it would be hard not to pick up on stuff.

She tells me she can’t share too much and that Ursula was with this faction before coming to Luna Nova and a lot of her other combative powers were learned through being in that organization.

Of course while I don’t appreciate my girlfriend not being completely open about this I will accept this for now. I will find out more myself from Ursula and a few other places. I asked Diana if I could join. She prefers I didn’t, but she won’t stop me if I tried and I should talk to Ursula for that.

It is then Diana tells me about where she went and I proceeded to catch her up as well, because we had a whole month to catch up and the big world ending disaster last week did not count as properly catching up. We started talking about our friends and where they are planning to go, their respective relationships etc.

I was after a while though that I start noticing Diana’s chest rise and fall too much during a funny skit I told her about one of the places I was at. So I kissed her.

Truthfully I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to take advantage of my parents being away. My parents do date night like once a week. We will not get another night.

“Akko, no, remember what your parents asked”

I kiss her roughly “Speak for yourself then, because I sure as heck didn’t make that promise”

She glares at me, but that was a wrong move, that only made her hotter if I’m honest.

So I kiss her and Diana isn’t all too annoyed anymore when I start raking my hand up and down her back as we are impossibly close together with our bodies grinding against each other.

We start taking of each other’s shirt and tank top for me and we continue with the touching and the kissing. That was until I move Diana higher up on the couch and I accidentally drop her and the tv remote and tv gets unmuted. Ooh that explains the lack of noise before.

And the pre-show is on…..wait……why is Croix there instead of Chariot?

I decided as interesting as this development was a half-naked hot girlfriend all hot and bothered seemed much more interesting. As I tried to continue my ministrations however Diana pushes me away and says we promised Croix we would see this.

“Atsuko….”

Darn she’s serious. This is so unfair though. I can count the amount of time professor and Croix interrupted our racier moments, but then again I suppose it’s only fair considering the amounts of time we have walked in on them.

Diana was about the grab her shirt though. Oh no. Not letting it end here though so I start kissing her again, diana huffs. I know she enjoys this though. So I go behind her and start massaging her instead. I tell her she can relax and I still watch Croix performance. Win-win. She relents.

I was just about getting Diana back into the mood to discard the show and head up to my room for some much needed intimate happy times, when I glanced at the screen. I shouldn’t have. “Oh my God Croix”

And that broke Diana’s trance, but truth be told I doubt it I would’ve ever been forgiven if I had missed this moment.

Croix just proposed on live television to professor Ursula and she’s doing this sappy speech and both Diana and I are completely moved. Croix very rarely shows her more romantic side, she strangely enough comes to me to plan her random dates etc and I’m younger.

There’s fireworks and signs at the end and then Chariot performs and it’s just amazing.

The mood is a more relaxed one so I put on my shirt and hand Diana her that I threw a bit further away. We’ll have a lifetime of sexy times to be fair and right now more than sex I just want her close to me and hold her. I suppose diana feels the same. We lie on the couch and she’s half next to and half on top, but I can’t say I mind.

We kiss a bit and we cuddle. This feels right. On the tv Andrew is talking about our projects alongside other endeavors he is doing to promote healthy relationship between magic and non-magic world. Truly Andrew does not have an easy job, then again none of us have with the world as crazy as it tends to get now.

“Adult world huh” I mumbled out. Diana stays with her face buried in my neck. Just listening to Andrew really. So I barely didn’t hear the “Yeah” mumbled back.

No long formal reply to that. Truly. We have both have come a long way. We just bask in each other’s presence and content we had smoothed out our issues for now. They are not done permanently with them and obstacles will always arise, but as long as we are willing to work on it we should be fine. I just realized Andrew has long finished talking and instead it’s that idiot friend of andrew’s father.

No wonder. If there’s anything that guy is good at it’s boring someone to death. Diana’s already drifted off to sleep. No wonder. She had to deal with my insatiable self yesterday not letting her sleep and she already came from half around the world so double jet-lagged. I am too now that I think about……my eyes are getting very heavy……

This is a story of a cancer and a Taurus two animals that are nothing alike but found the perfect complements in each other……

**Bonus:**

“Honey are they decent?”

Mrs Kagari tskd at her husband’s bluntness. They walked into the living room and saw the television on and the two girl snuggled together but the cover fell off.

The mother turned off the tv. The parents smiled and the father proceeded to lift the cover and cover both in it, while snugging them in a bit and he proceeded to give his wife a quick peck and proceeded to go upstairs.

The mother gave both of them a kiss on top of their heads. The mother whispered near Diana ‘thank you for everything’. Diana smiles although there is no way she could’ve possibly tell in her sleep.

“Good night my angels” and the lights were out.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

_Two little girls are playing chariot card game. “Here, take my Cancer card and I take your Taurus card. That way whenever we are apart we’ll always find each other no matter what”_

_“Promise?”_

_“Of course! This is our fated meeting!” the young brunette called out._

_“It can just be us meeting this one time and then never again” the blond responded despondently._

_“Then it’s a happy coincidence!”_

_“So which one is it?”_

_“Both!”_

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the amount of works I have to read around dianakkoweek. Thank you all you lovely creators out there. Also the fanarts are amazing, makes me wish I can draw something more than stick figures xD.

**Author's Note:**

> Love the amount of works I have to read around dianakkoweek. Thank you all you lovely creators out there. Also the fanarts are amazing, makes me wish I can draw something more than stick figures xD.


End file.
